O Rancho Taisho
by CherryMarie
Summary: Kagome é obrigada a ir à um rancho no interior com sua melhor amiga.A idéia a princípio é um horror, mas depois ela começa a ver o lado bom das coisas...xD Ahh vai, não demorei tanto assim! u.u'
1. Chapter 1

**O rancho Taisho.**

Kagome é obrigada, a ir á um rancho no interior com sua melhor amiga.

A idéia a princípio é um horror, mas depois ela começa a ver o lado bom das coisas...xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

_Kagome narrando._

Sabe...hoje o pau vai comer lá em casa...desculpe pela força da expressão..mas é que...ai...eu to mais do que fudida...num quero nem ver...minha mãe vai me esfolar viva...

S

Sango diz: # pensa pelo lado bom, pelo menos nunca mais vão te chamar de CDF#

Ela realmente não sabe quando calar a boca.

O fato é: tirei ZERO na merda do boletim.Num quero nem ver a cara da minha mãe quando eu chegar em casa.

---Kagome Higurashiiii!!!!!!!!

---Ai. – eu fecho os olhos, desconcertada.

---DE CASTIGO!!!!

---"Droga"...Que castigo mãezinha..?!. – eu digo meigamente, quem sabe ela não reconsidera.

---Não sei ainda!! – eu tenho medo dessa cara de louca que minha faz quando está brava – Vai pro quarto estudar enquanto eu penso.

---Mãe! Eu to de férias...por que estudar??

---VAIIII!!!!!! – "ui! socorro!!!" subi correndo as escadas.

Depois de meia hora ela surge na porta com um sorriso encantador:

---Vou ser boazinha com você!

---Mesmo mãe???!! – eu digo esperançosa. Isso até ela me mostrar o folheto que tem em mãos.

---Já falei com a mãe da Sango.Ela achou uma ótima idéia!!!

---Mãee!!!!! Um ranchooo??????? Você disse que iria ser boazinha!!!

---Você prefere ficar as férias inteiras, trancada no quarto???!

---Melhor que um pé de lama desses!! – eu me jogo na cama injuriada.

---Arrume as suas malas, vocês vão amanhã cedo...

---HHUUUMMMM!!! – eu gritei com a cara enfiada no travesseiro para minha mãe não ouvir a grosseria.

O telefone toca:

---Alô! – eu digo meio brava.

---_K-chan??!_

---Sangooo!!!! Você viu a idéia maluca da minha mãe??!

---_AaaA...Você não gostou??!_

---Não me diga que você está compartilhando disso??!!

---_A Kagome, vai ser legal...lá tem bichos legais...cavalos...nós vamos nos divertir bastante lá._

---Não acredito nisso! Eu odeeeeioo cavalos Sangoo! Lá vai ter lama, e mais lama e mais lama...e vão ter galinhas assassinas...e mosquitos praguentos...e vacas loucas e aaiaiaiaiaiai!!! Que nervoooo!!!! – eu replicava histérica no telefone.

---_Respira amiga;agente se vê amanhã de manhã.Esteja as 8:30 aqui ouviu??!_

---Ainda tenho que acordar cedo!Ta, ta...até amanhã traidora...

---_Hhahaha...até amanhã!_

Fui arrumar minhas malas.Fazer o que né?! Nem minha melhor amiga me apoiava...Meu irmão ficou rindo da minha cara.Pirralho irritante!

Arrumei tudo o que precisava para sobreviver um mês naquela roça.Principalmente os sprays anti-mosquitos.

De muita má vontade, devo acrescentar.Minha mãe ficou falando na minha cabeça que a paisagem era linda, que eu iria adorar ficar longe da agitação urbana..e blá mais blá mais blá...

"Eu amo a cidade...huhuhuhuh...vou chorar" eu murmurava na minha cabeça.

Tomei um banho relaxante e fui me deitar ao som de evanescence.

---AI MEU DEUS!!!! – levantei num pulo. – Tenho que pegar meu disk-man.

Separei mais de 20 cd´s e meu Ipod. Sem música eu não fico!

Ta, depois eu pude dormir mais tranqüila.

8:30 estava eu em frente á casa da Sango.Minha mãe me deu um beijo e saiu com o carro.Que vontade de correr atrás dela...

Sango veio sorridente em minha direção.Ela estava vestida com uma saia de couro, uma bota e uma jaqueta jeans, fora, aquele chapéu horrível!

---O que houve com você??! – eu a olhei de cima em baixo.

---Ai Kagome deixa de ser chata e entra no clima! Uhull!! – Cara, eu ainda mato a Sango.

Gente, ela tava imitando um pião no meio da rua e eu lá, com cara de taxo.

Eu estava vestindo uma calça preta jeans toda desfiada, com uma regata branca escrita em vermelho desenhado de sangue: "Stay Away" que quer dizer: fique longe.Atrás da blusa eram cheios de desenhos góticos em preto.Estava com meu all star e uma mochila nas costas, fora as malas. Eu estava com meus cabelos presos com um lápis.Ah! Eu usava assim na escola, força do minha maquigem escura nos olhos é claro...

De repente parou um ônibus na nossa frente e Sango bateu palmas, animada.

Eu revirei os olhos.Aquilo era ridículo, todo desenhado com uma estampa enorme escrita: TAISHO´S...

---Srtas.!!??! – um rapaz moreno desceu de lá com uma roupa típica de roceiro e pegou com dificuldade nossas malas.

---Sango. – ele sorriu e olhou pra mim.Fiquei parada observando a cara dele, Sango me deu uma cotuvelada.

---Kagome...prazer.

---Eu sou o Mirok! Creio que vocês vão gostar do rancho.

---Sango entrou no ônibus saltitante.

Eu segui o mesmo caminho murmurando algo como : vai sonhando...

O motorista ficou me olhando com uma cara de assustado misturada com deslumbro.

Mas ele devia estar mesmo, quando é que se vê uma garota de 16 anos com aquelas roupas estranhas e uma maquiagem fortíssima nos olhos.

Mas ele não me parecia muito mais velho, devia ter uns 18.E ele era um hanyou, uma gracinha de hanyou...

---Oi.. – eu falei.

---Vamos lá!!!! – berrou Mirok atrás de mim. Espera ele me apalpou??? Que taradoooo!!!

---Seu sem vergonha!!!!!! – eu o chutei pra fora do veículo.Todos me olharam como se eu fosse uma assassina.Talvez eu fosse... – Oh Meu Deus!! Matei o tarado!!! – joguei meus braços na cabeça e aquele motorista gatinho começou a rir.Na verdade, ele tinha orelhinhas de cachorro.

---Liga não..ele é assim mesmo!! – ele falou puxando o rapaz pro ônibus de volta.

---...! - Sango me puxou rapidamente para um assento lá atrás.

---Ficou louca Kagome??! – ela falou sussurrando, todo mundo olhava pra gente.

---Você queria que eu fizesse o que?! O palhaço passou a mão em mim!!! – eu disse um pouquinho alto.Todo mundo ficou olhando mais ainda e eu fiquei rubra. – Tão olhando o que??!

Todos viraram pra frente com medo e uma ruivinha resmungou algum xingamento que eu tomei por: # Hum...olha que baranga encrenqueira...só por que a viagem ia ser perfeita... #

Quase voei nela, mas Sango me segurou...

---Eu realmente odeio a minha mãe. "isso é tudo culpa dela" – eu disse olhando pela janela.

O tal de Mirok já tinha acordado do desmaio que eu causei e estava sentado lá na frente bajulando algumas garotas, Sango ficava secando ele, e eu achei graça.Sabe, se eu não me engano, aquele motorista estava me olhando de soslaio pelo retrovisor.Teve uma hora que nossos "olhares" pelo espelho se encontraram...eu corei e ele sorriu.Ai que lindo que ele é!

Mas, felicidade de pobre dura pouco; e uma lambida foi lá o abraçando por trás e beijando o rosto dele.Meu sorriso morreu na cara.

---Kikyou...estou dirigindo...

---Ai InuYasha, não vejo á hora da gente chegar, aí eu posso ficar sozinha com você...

"Que vadiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hora, mas por que estou assim?! Ele tem namorada e só.Ah! Mas eu achei que ia ter algo de interessante por lá e agora descubro que esse 'algo' tem namorada!

"Droga!"

Me emburrei totalmente naquela janela, tudo que eu via pelo caminho era mato.Sango estava se familiarizando com os modelitos da revista country e eu só bufava.

Peguei meu Ipod e coloquei no último volume enquanto escutava Linkin Park.

Percebi todo mundo virando pra mim, mas eu não ia abaixar o som.Há; vocês vão ter que aturar o meu rock, assim como eu vou ter que aturar as caipirices de vocês...

Sorri malvadamente e Sango riu.Ela não podia negar que era engraçado.

Kagome _vs_ Os piões

---Hhahahahaha...K-chan você não tem jeito...- disse minha amiga risonha.

Eu sorri convencida e virei de novo a cara para a janela, não antes de encarar todo mundo naquele Ônibus.Principalmente o motorista gostosinho de olhos dourados.

Aí aquele pervertido veio até nós.

---Oi senhoritas...! – ela disse sorrindo. Eu fiquei com a consciência pesada e tirei o fone do ouvido:

---Ei cara, foi mal por aquilo lá... – disse meio corada.

---Ah! Tudo bem senhorita..mas sabe, nunca vi uma moça tão forte quanto você... – ele falou amigavelmente.

Sango estava toda corada perto de mim e eu a empurrei 'sem querer' ; ela caiu em cima do moreno bonitão... Hhahahah... como eu sou má.Não! Na verdade eu sou um anjo! O cupido pra ser mais precisa...

---Opaaaa!! – ele a pegou no colo – Você está bem??! – falou sorrindo pra ela, que sorriu corada.Eu revirei os olhos e olhei pra frente, pude ver o InuYasha piscar pelo espelho pra mim.Então ele tinha visto?! Pisquei de volta.

Acho que a namoradinha dele não gostou, porque ela me lançou um olhar de profundo ódio. E eu mostrei a língua.Cara, como eu sou infantil.

Sango ficou conversando com Mirok o caminho todo, bem, ele passara a mão nela váaaarias vezes, e ela o estapeou todas essas mesmas...Mas eu sinceramente achei, eles um casal muito amável...

Finalmente, depois de três horas estávamos chegando. Foi o que o Mirok disse...

O ônibus parou em meio a um lugar, bem, até que era bonitinho...Mas mesmo assim, tinha uns cavalos ali..e bem, eu tenho horror a cavalo!

Acho que são criaturinhas muito fofas e amiguinhas, mas de longe! Não vou montar no bicho de jeito nenhum!

Mirok desceu do ônibus e foi pegando algumas malas, daquele compartimento lá em baixo.

Aí o lindo do motorista levantou da cadeira e se virou pra nós:

---Bem, sejam bem vindos ao rancho Taisho.Do meu pai.

"Puta! O pai dele era o dono!!!..Então ele era rico, porque a bagaça era bem grande..."

---Muitos de vocês já estiveram aqui antes, e é muito legal recebelos de volta.Outros estão de primeira viajem - ele olhou pra mim - E eu tenho certeza que vão acabar gostando.Bem, vamos indo...

Todos levantaram, e quando eu vi Sango já estava lá na frente.Eu fui por último e InuYasha estava me esperando pra sair, com um sorriso na cara.

---Er... – eu não disse nada.

---Seja bem vinda.. – ai como ele é lindoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

---Valeu... – eu disse sorrindo e descendo logo em seguida, sendo escoltada por aquele deus grego!

Fui ao encontro de Sango e esbarrei nela de brincadeira.Ela me sorriu toda divertida e apontou para o InuYasha que estava me olhando com uma cara muito conveniente...Mas eu já falei sobre a felicidade né?!

A tal da Kikyou começou a se esfregar nele e eu virei a cara, percebi o desgosto dele.Mas Ah! Não vou ficar babando por ele, se é isso que ele pensa...ainda mais se ele tem uma namorada!

Aí surgiram dois homens que também tinham o cabelo prateado e olhos dourados.

---Sejam bem vindos ao meu rancho, moçada!! – o mais velho falou. – Eu sou o InuTaisho.Esse é meu filho Sesshoumaru, e aquele é meu outro filho que vocês já devem conhecer por InuYasha.

Aí ele foi lá pra frente com o pai.Me olhou de novo.Mas que diabo de carinha que fica me olhando! Ele não tem namorada???! Estou ficando brava com isso já...

Sango me cutucou deee noovoo!! Estou ficando muito brava...

Lancei um olhar estilo metralhadora pra ela, que ergueu os braços em menção de se defender.Viramos novamente para o tio que falava lá na frente.

---Essa daqui é a Rin, ela vai monitorar a ala feminina, e o InuYasha a masculina.Podem ir ao seus alojamentos agora.

InuYasha foi com os garotos para um lado, e nós fomos para outro.

Aquelas garotas, realmente não simpatizaram com agente.Bom, eu também não simpatizei com elas... xD

A Rin parecia ser legal...Ela conversou bastante comigo e com Sango...

Eu fiquei na cama de cima da beliche e Sango na de baixo, isso no canto da parede bem do lado da janela.

Para minha sorte, ou meu azar, da minha janela, eu podia ver o dormitório dos meninos, e estava bem na reta da janela do InuYasha.Isso eu só realizei quando ele acenou pra mim.Aiai...acho que estou sorrindo feito boba.

Mas esse InuYasha é tão lindo!!!!!!!

Sango tinha ido ao banheiro e de repente fui puxada com tudo para o chão.E me deparei com a ruivinha fresca e a lambida da Kikyou...

---Olha aqui novata! – ela me apontou o dedo,que estapeei me levantando – Fica longe do meu InuYasha ta entendendo??

---III..mocréia..quem é você pra me falar isso?! – eu disse pronta pra brigar, acho que ela não esperava essa atitude de mim...

---Eu sou a Kikyou, e essa é minha amiga Ayame, prontas pra transformar suas férias de dondoca num inferno se você não se afastar dele entendeu?!

---Dondoca é a sua vó! – ela arfou irritada mas eu interrompi – E vamos ver as férias de quem que vão se tornar um inferno, se você falar comigo de novo! – esbarrei nela e sai de lá.

"Ai que ódioo!!!!!!!!!"

Sabe, era tudo o que eu precisava agora...Uma rival neorótica.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e deduzi que fosse ela:

---Acho bom você tirar a mão de mim se não quiser apanhar feio! – falei me virando bruscamente para me deparar com confusos olhos dourados..

---Nossa... – ele falou.

---Ah!! É você..desculpe, achei que fosse outra pessoa... – eu disse suspirando de olhos fechados e corada.

---Deixa eu adivinhar...Kikyou???! – ele falou sorrindo.

---Como sabe??! – abri um dos meus olhos, antes de abrir o outro...

---Ela sempre faz isso, desde que terminamos o namoro ela fica me perseguindo...

---Puxa, que azar o seu hein?! Um grude daqueles...Olha você me desculpe, mas só da um aviso pra ela, se mexer comigo, vai levar... – eu falei irritada.

Ele começou a rir e eu olhei-o confusa.

---Você é bem irritadinha hein?!

---Ah! Er...- eu corei- é...sei lá,...se você diz...

Ele sorriu pra mim, estou me tornando um pimentão ambulante.Tropecei em um maço de feno e praguejei alto...Oh! Droga!!

---Ai..mas que droga! – eu chutei aquilo longe.

---Você realmente não gosta do campo né..

Eu sorri amarelo.Acho que ele não gostou disso não, porque ficou sério.

---Ah...não é pra tanto..é que eu não levo jeito sabe, cavalos, campo, mosquito..aaaaaaaaaa... – eu gaguejava tentando amenizar a situação e ele riu mais uma vez.

---Ta tudo bem...Ei! Eu não sei o seu nome... – ele me olhou.

---Talvez porque eu não tenha dito... – eu falei divertida.Nós estávamos caminhando e eu passei na frente da porteira e fiquei do outro lado.

---E você não vai dizer?! – ele falou no mesmo tom ficando de frente pra mim debruçado.

---Só se você perguntar... –

---Então...qual seu nome?! – ele me disse perto, perigosamente perto...

---Kagome... – eu falei baixinho.

---Kagome... – ele repetiu passando uma mecha do meu cabelo para traz.

Aí um raio partiu minha cabeça quando uma galinha assassina pulou entre nós.

Eu voei para trás e ele também.

"Porra de galinha desgraçada!!! Caralho dos infernos!!! Vou te fritar viva à olho fervente sua ... sua ... praga de penas sobre duas patas!!!!!!"

Eu praguejei tanto aquela galinha...InuYasha a tirou de lá tacando ela pra junto das outras, que eu só percebi a existência agora...

Ele pegou na minha mão, que estava tremendo, e voltamos para os alojamentos.

---Er...Boa noite... – eu falei.

---Boa noite...Kagome. – ele sorriu e saiu andando pro outro lado.

Eu fiquei observando, quando duas mãos traiçoeiras me puxaram para dentro:

---Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?! – me perguntou Sango ofegante.

Eu nem liguei...

---Por aí...só fui dar uma volta... – coloquei minha camisola, que na verdade era uma camiseta gigante, preta com desenhos do zodíaco em roxo.Dei um beijinho em Sango e subi na cama a tempo de dar de cara com o InuYasha na outra janela. Ele me acenou e eu sorri, então apaguei a luz e me cobri.

Estava prontinha pra sonhar com ele, e com o pesadelo da Kikyou...

_**Continua...**_

**Hihihihih...**

**Não pude evitar...eu estava muito inspirada com essa idéia...**

**As coisas estão acontecendo rápido né?!**

**Hehehehhee...Espero que vocês gostem e me mandem reviews!! **

**Beijucas!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**O rancho Taisho.**

Kagome é obrigada, a ir á um rancho no interior com sua melhor amiga.

A idéia a princípio é um horror, mas depois ela começa a ver o lado bom das coisas...xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Genteee...Valeu mesmo por estarem acompanhando...fiquei tão feliz que resolvi postar hoje mesmo!!

**Boa leitura... BejukS procês!!**

Aiai...vou contar uma coisa.Eu estava me tornando vegetariana sabe, e a primeira carne que parei de comer, foi a de frango.Galinhas, galos...isso tudo.

Pois eu acabei de mudar de idéia.Quando se está sonhando com o melhor beijo da sua vida, com o carinha dos olhos dourados, e um galo encapetado começa a gritar bem do lado da sua janela às 5 horas da manhã...Fiii, você fica tão puta! Que acho que vou construir um matadouro por mim mesma!

---Aaii... – ouvi Sango se espreguiçando na cama.

Eu estava tão tonta que esqueci completamente do beliche e me virei de lado.Cai bem em cima dela.

---Aii!! Acho que você acaba de quebrar minha coluna Kagome.. – Sango falou com a cara no chão.Eu me levantei rapidinho planejando um plano de fuga.

---Nossa, meninas!!! Ôces ainda tão aí??! – uma voz surgiu alegre na porta.

---Não Rin, isso é uma ilusão de ótica... – eu falei com a voz entediada. Ela riu como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

---O café da manhã ta pronto, depois todo mundo vai montar!! - ela piscou pra mim.

Nem mortaaaaaa!!!! Vai sonhando que eu vou subir naqueles monstros!!

Coloquei uma calça jeans escura e uma ragatinha vermelha simples.Mas hoje eu coloquei uma bota baixinha preta.

Sango se enfeitou toda com aquelas coisas de couro tingido de rosa, com aquele chapeuzinho sem vergonha... ¬¬

---Pode ir na frente Sango, não estou com muita fome agora... - disse tantando escapar.Sango entendeu e me sorriu cúmplice.

---Ta bem K-chan.Mas não fica sem comer nada não ok??!

---Pode deixar...

Ela foi indo para o refeitório enquanto eu segui a direção contrária.

Fiquei pensando no que eu poderia fazer naquele lugar.Simplesmente, ali não era minha praia.

Vi alguns homens montados no cavalo tocando um rebanho e fiquei observando por um momento.InuYasha estava com eles.

Ele me acenou e veio vindo em minha direção montado naquele monstro enorme.

---Não quer vir?!

---Er..não..obrigada... – "ai que medooo...sai pra lá com isso InuYasha!"

---Ahh..não me diga que ocê tem medo de montar?!! – ele falou se divertindo da minha aflição.

---Não é bem isso, eu já te falei que não levo jeito! – disse meio irritada.

---Mas isso é fácil de resolver ó.-ele desceu do cavalo – Vem cá que eu te ajudo...- pronto, minha fuga fora por água abaixo!

---Mas... – ai como ele é forte...dava pra ver os músculos dele pela camisa, e aquele cheiro de suor..Meu Deus, que homem é esse?! Acho que vou desmaiar...

---é só você passar a perna direita aqui e sobe, com a esquerda lá... – ele falou me apoiando.

---Se eu morrer a culpa é sua... – eu disse fazendo o que ele disse.E ele riu com a minha tremedera.

Ufa! Montei no bicho.Até que era legalzinho.Ai o InuYasha foi puxando a cordinha lá, devagarzinho e agente foi andando de pouquinho em pouquinho.Ele acariciava o animal e sorria confortador pra mim.

Aí de repente ele subiu junto comigo no cavalo, e ficou segurando as rédeas.

Ai que romântico...eu estou toda dengosa e corada. A gente ta andando junto no mesmo cavalo, e ele fica com a cabeça no meu pescoço.Ai, ele ta cheirando meu cabelo?????

Respira fundo Kagome, uuussaaa...uuussaaa...

---Viu só como é fácil??!

---É... – falei ainda meio alucinada.

---Vou te mostrar uma coisa. – ele tocou o cavalo mais rápido e eu quase morri de susto.Ele riu um pouquinho mais da minha desgraça, e daí colocou as minhas mãos junto com as dele pra segurar as rédeas.

Que coisa...eu to me sentindo tão segura aqui com ele...Ai que lindo!!!

O cavalo foi galopando mais rápido e agente entrou em um bosque, era cheio de flores pelo caminho.Era muito bonito lá.

---Gostou??! – ele me disse colocando uma flor amarela no meu cabelo.

Eu estava olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele agora.Não sei mais pra quem eu respondi:

---Lindo...

Ui!!!!! Ta quente aqui...eu to pegando fogo!!! Nossa, nossa, que euforia...Tudo isso só porque ele ta se aproximando??!

Eu to sentindo a respiração dele, junto com a minha; agente vai...agente vai...

---AAAAA!!! Achei os doissssss!!!!!! – Maldito seja o Mirok, comparsa das galinhas!

---O que vocês tão fazendo aí hein??! – ele falou mastigando um raminho de mato com um sorriso na cara.

Daí chegou uma renca de gente montada no cavalo.A Sango já tinha dominado o negócio, fiquei com uma inveja...hahahahha

Não; inveja mesmo, foi a cara que a Kikyou olhou pra mim.

Bem feito pra ela.Mas sabe; eu fiquei com medo do que ela poderia fazer ali.

Mas eu ainda estava tão corada, em cima de um cavalo, com o InuYasha junto de mim.E a flor mais amarela que vi na vida, no meu cabelo.

---Vamos indo... – ele falou pra todo mundo.Mas continuou segurando na minha mão.

A Kikyou tava montada em um cavalão branco, e saiu na frente correndo que nem louca, a ruivinha foi atrás.Depois Mirok, aí o grupo.Sango piscou pra mim mais uma vez e eu ri baixinho.Daí o InuYasha tocou o cavalo atrás de todo mundo.

Adorei minha primeira montaria...hahahhaa...amei aquele cavalo!

Daí poderia começar até gostar da Kikyou!

Não...¬¬´não poderia não...

Mas a felicidade valia a pena.

Depois daquilo não vi mais meu cavaleiro dos cabelos prateados.

Eu e Sango ficamos observando, enquanto Rin nos ensinava a tirar o leite da vaca.Nojento!

---Então, quem docês duas vai primeiro??! – ela falou sorrindo.

Eu e Sango nos encaramos atônitas.

---Você! – gritamos juntas.

---A idéia de vir pra cá foi da sua mãe então você vai primeiro!

---Quem disse pra entrar no clima?! Vai mais agora!! – eu rebati.

---Epa epa epa...Tem duas vacas aqui procês! Cada uma tira duma! – Rin, eu te odeio! Mentira, não odeio não.

Ficamos lá eu e Sango, lado a lado, embaixo de cada vaca, espremendo aquelas tetas leiteiras.

Sango ficava fazendo caretas e eu estava a ponto de chorar.Principalmente quando aquela coisa branca, que eu não tomo desde que parei de amamentar, espirrou bem na minha cara.Sango ficou rindo de mim até que a vaca dela também espirrou leite bem na boca grande dela.

Nós saímos correndo de lá.Ela cuspia todo o leite e eu só fiquei olhando com uma cara abismada.

---Nossa! Não sabia que você não gostava de leite...

---Eu sou alérgica burra! Como se você não soubesse disso!! – ela me disse ainda fazendo caretas com a língua e eu comecei a rir.

Daí do nada surgiu a Kikyou esbarrando em mim.Eu me levantei na hora prontinha pra acertar a cara dela.Mas Sango me segurou e ela "escapou" com um sorrisinho cínico na cara lambida que ela tem.

---Que garota mais ordinária! – eu bufei tirando todo aquele feno da minha roupa.

---Relaxa K-chan.Ela só está despeitada.E falando nisso, o que foi aquilo no bosque hein?! Huuummmm...- ela me sorriu maliciosa. E eu sorri corada virando o rosto.

Dois segundos depois me virei dando abraços e pulinhos com Sango:

---Ai, que tudo Sango!!!! Aquele cara é muito lindo!!!! Hahahahaha!!!

Começamos a rir. Pegamos os baldes com o leite e fomos caminhando para a cozinha, conversando e rindo bastante.

Chegando lá, demos de cara com uma senhora, muito bonita e elegante.

---Er..com licença...Trouxemos o leite... – eu disse meio envergonhada.

---A sim querida! Muito obrigada garotas... – ela falou sorrindo gentilmente.

---O mãe...você viu o idiota do Sesshoumaru??! – InuYasha entrou na cozinha falando com a moça pra minha surpresa.

---InuYasha! Não fale assim do seu irmão! Onde estão os seus modos, ainda mais na frente de duas garotas lindas como essas!!

Aí ele olhou pra nós e eu sorri sem graça.

---Kagome?! – ele disse sorrindo – Desculpe...

---Por nada... – Sango disse divertida com o meu constrangimento, depois que eu fiquei quieta.

---Ah!!! Então você é a famosa Kagome???! Meu filho fala muito de você!! – a moça me disse sorrindo.Eu corei tanto...tenho que parar com essa coisa de ficar vermelha...é deprimente!

---Mãe!!!! – Mas pela primeira vez eu vi o InuYasha corado.Valeu o meu dia, ele fica tão fofo!!

---Olha; eu sou a Izayou ta querida, mas se você preferir, pode chamar de mãe também...já que somos quase parentes... – a mãe dele era tão animada, eu só conseguia rir, InuYasha ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

---Hehehe...muito prazer dona Izayoi... – eu disse por fim.

---Nada de dona mocinha! – ela me disse alegremente autoritária.Depois olhou pra Sango.

---E você deve ser a garota que o Mirok tanto fala...- Sango corou e foi minha vez de rir da cara dela– Venham cá minhas queridas...ai vocês são tão bonitas!! Sabe esses dois quando pequenos...

Izayoi nos abraçou pelo ombro e foi andando conosco e falando sobre Mirok e InuYasha...

Eu lancei um olhar divertido para o hanyou corado na mesa, e ele me sorriu sem graça.

Depois de dar muitas voltas com a mãe dele, e descobrir cada coisinha que ele fez quando criança; também descobrimos, que Mirok é primo de InuYasha, e muito mais.

Mas, depois disso tudo, voltamos para o alojamento...O sol já estava se pondo.

Fomos ao refeitório para jantar.Eu realmente estava com fome, depois daquele dia agitado...

Eu e Sango fomos chamadas ( o termo certo é obrigadas ) a sentarmos na mesa dos pais de InuYasha.

Ficamos assim: de um lado Rin, eu, e Sango. InuTaisho estava num lugar principal e Izayoi no outro, Sesshoumaru na frente de Rin, InuYasha na minha frente e Mirok na frente de Sango.

Desconfiei exageradamente,que a própria Izayoi planejou aquilo...Ela era tão legal...

Kikyou continuou me lançando afiadas adagas pelo olhar, o que minha "mãe" percebeu:

---Mas o que aquela garota implica tanto com você querida??!

Todos na mesa pararam pra ver minha resposta.

---Ah! Sei lá, acho que ela não foi muito com a minha cara.-todos eles prestavam atenção, principalmente o indivíduo maravilindo na minha frente- Mas eu também não fui com a dela,e não estou nem aí para essas caretas... – terminei de falar sorrindo.

---É isso mesmo minha querida, ela com certeza está com ciúmes do nosso Inu-kun!!Ai, nunca gostei do namoro desses dois...Aprenda com a Kagome InuYasha!! Ela é a garota certa pra você!!! – ela disse rindo apertando as bochechas dele.Eu corei com o que ela falou por último.

---Mãe!! Quer parar com esse Inu-kun! – ele também estava corado.

Sesshoumaru riu sarcasticamente, o que foi muito engraçado, ele vivia em pé de guerra com o InuYasha, e os dois trocavam olhares fulminantes.

Outros olhares muito inquisidores de Sesshoumaru; foram com os de Rin.Ela também estava toda corada na frente dele.

O jantar foi muito divertido.Os pais de InuYasha eram muito animados e gentis.

Ficavam todo o tempo falando das traquinagens dos três rapazes na mesa.Sesshoumaru, era o mais impassível, mas sempre quando falavam dele ele lançava 'aquele' olhar e bebia água, tentando disfarçar.

Mirok era o mais engraçado, também, vivia se metendo em confusão pelo o que nos contaram, InuYasha era o mais nervosinho, ficava todo sem jeito.Eu gostava mais dele a cada minuto...

Depois do jantar fomos caminhando todos juntos, Sango foi ver um álbum de fotos com Izayoi.InuTausho e Sesshoumaru foram acho que para o escritório.

Mirok estava até tonto de tanto tapas que levou de minha amiga.

Ficamos eu e InuYasha sentados na porteira...

---Dá pra acreditar na minha mãe?! – ele falou balançando a cabeça, encabulado.

---Hahahahahaha...ela é muito legal.Lembra muito á minha mãe.- eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

---Ah! Sua mãe também fica contando fatos embaraçosos de sua vida?! – ele disse divertido.

---Às vezes...hauhauahuahauahauahua! Mas sua mãe é uma figura. Adorei conversar com ela...

---Ela adorou conversar com você também.Sabe, quando eu namorava a Kikyou, ela nunca foi assim tão ... er ... como dizer...

---Eu entendi! – eu falei sorrindo.Agora nem Zeus me impediria de beijar esse homem!

E não impediu mesmo.

InuYasha me puxou pela nuca enquanto eu envolvia seus ombros.

Foi melhor do que no meu sonho...Hhaahahaa...foi o beijo mais delicioso da minha vida.

Aqueles minutos pareciam uma eternidade, eu poderia ficar ali pra sempre.

Meus pés pareciam estar flutuando e eu mais ainda.

Nos separamos vagarosamente ele me olhou bem nos olhos.

Eu sorri ainda meio corada e ele me sorriu de volta.Demos mais um celinho e eu voltei correndo pro alojamento.Antes de entrar ainda olhei mais uma vez para ele, e pude ver que tinha as mãos nos lábios assim como eu.

Ele me sorriu mais uma vez e eu entrei com o coração na boca.

Dei de cara com a ruivinha fresca na minha frente me fazendo careta, mas nem liguei, passei direto por ela.

Sango me tacou uma almofada na cara com um sorriso divertido.Sinal de que tinha visto tudo pela janela da cama dela...

Eu levantei os braços tacando a almofada pro alto e comecei a pular...

Sango ficou rindo e pulando abraçada junto comigo...

---Eu estou nas nuvens!!! – disse sem ligar para os olhares curiosos pra cima de mim.

Minha amiga continuou rindo feliz junto comigo e depois ela se cobriu, troquei minha roupa rapidamente para minha adorada camisola.

Subi correndo pro beliche.Virei de costas pra janela, mas uma coisa dentro de mim me disse para virar, e eu segui meu conselho interior...

"CARAMBAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Nossa, nossa, nossa, nossa...

Vocês não imaginam a cena que eu vi.

Aquele hanyou lindo, maravilhoso, que eu beijei a 5 minutos atrás, tirando a camisa, com todos aqueles músculos a mostra.

E eu vendo tudo de camarote!!! AAAIIIII!!!

Eu sou muito sortuda!! Hà; que homem mais lindo! Que calooooorrr!!!!!

Mas eu não deixei ele me ver é claro, a luz estava apagada e eu raramente me mexia.

Depois ele deitou, meu coração estava todo palpitado.Eu respirava com dificuldade...

Dormi com a imagem daqueles músculos nos meus olhos, aquela voz no meu ouvido, aquele aroma no meu nariz e aquele gosto na minha boca...

Aaiai...num tem coisa mais boa que isso!!

_**Continua...**_

**Nossa, gente, adorei escrever essa parte.Espero que vocês gostem dela!!**

**Agredecimentos aos reviews no próximo cap..pode deixar que eu não demoro não!!**

**No próximo cap. Eu também vou diversificar as narrações...espero que vocês não se importem...mas é que aí, eu posso dizer o que o inuyasha está pensando..haiuahuahauahuaha!!**

**Bjaumzaum procês gente, e continuem acompanhando!!**

**.review.review.review.**

**;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**O rancho Taisho.**

Kagome é obrigada, a ir á um rancho no interior com sua melhor amiga.

A idéia a princípio é um horror, mas depois ela começa a ver o lado bom das coisas...xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pliss,desculpem a demora... É que as aulas voltaram, e gente, não é só o tempo que atrapalha, mexe muito com a inspiração da gente! Espero que vocês entendam e me perdoem. Sem mais delongas, uma boa leitura:**

---Ô Kagome! Anda logo menina!! Ta todo só esperando você!!!

---Que foi Sango??! – Me virei de lado na cama sonolenta.Isso até minha amiga arrancar minhas cobertas sem nenhuma delicadeza.- PôSango!! Que saco!!

---Anda Kagome, se troca!!

---Pra que, criatura de Deus??! – eu digo suplicante.

---Dá uma olhada na janela, e veja que todos estão esperando VOCÊ TROCAR DE ROUPA!!!! – ai meu ouvido!

---Tá , mas nossa...que exagero!Onde agente vai mesmo?!

---Cachoeira, agora vai logo que eu vou avisar que finalmente você acordou... – Sango disse zombeteira.

---Chata! – Tava todo vestindo aquelas camisas horrorosas xadrez, com short jeans e bota.Tem coisa mais brega que isso?! E ainda por cima com o chapéu de pião.Fala sério, que falta de personalidade, nem o gato do InuYasha usa essas roupas...

Ai...o InuYasha...ta vestindo uma regata branca que deixa aqueles braços musculosos de fora e marca o tanquinho.Se bem que, ontem eu vi ele quase pelado e foi bem mais animador... D

E sem o chapéu, que deixa as orelhinhas lindas de fora...

Mas como eu sou um ser muito original, e quase gótico...me vesti com uma calça preta mais folgada, all star tradicional e uma blusinha regata preta com roxo.Só pra contrariar.

---Até que enfim a miss city apareceu!! – me olhou com cara de esnobe em cima daquele cavalo branco.

Eu ri.

---Kikyou, recolha-se a sua insignificância.

---Insignificante é você, sua vadia! – desceu do cavalo vindo me peitar.

---Cala essa boca ordinária, antes que eu perca o resto da minha paciência e quebre essa sua cara!! – já ia empurrando ela quando dois braços fortes me puxaram pra cima de um cavalo.Quase morri de susto.

---Já chega, vocês duas. – conheço essa voz...mas de onde mesmo??! Vi Kikyou abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, muito irritada e subir bufando no cavalo, que parecia ser tão metido quanto ela.

---Que humor hein, bela adormecida?! – falou no meu ouvido, arrepiei todinha...

---Oi InuYasha... – sorri sem graça.

Sango estava num papo com Mirok, que parecia ser muito divertido, e olhavam toda hora pra minha cara.Percebi que falavam de mim com InuYasha.

---Parem de rir idiotas! – eu disse falsamente brava.

---Agora que estão todos aqui, podemos seguir para a cachoeira, tenho pra mim, que ocês vão adorar!! – A Rin estava toda animada.

"Pelo menos uma cachoeira...nesse calor, eu tinha que me vestir de preto..."

Graças a Deus, Sango me avisou que iríamos nadar, então coloquei um biquíni por baixo.

Eu estou no cavalo do InuYasha!! Hahaha...morra de inveja Kikyou!! Pela segunda vez, EU estou aqui, e você nesse monstro ambulante!

Sorri malvada com meus pensamentos, e aquela 'coisa' veio galopando do nosso lado.

---Sabe InuYasha..Você mudou muito.Nunca que você iria dividir seu cavalo com uma reles humana...ou devo dizer, dividir seu ego??!

Que ela quis dizer com reles humana, ela também é uma!!...Idiota!

---Kikyou, não comece. – ele falou exasperado.

Eu nem perdi meu tempo olhando pra cara dela.

---Você quem sabe, mas eu te digo InuYasha, você ainda vai se arrepender muito disso! Vai voltar correndo pra mim!! – ela tocou o cavalo rapidamente.

Arqueei a cabeça para InuYasha:

---Como você pôde agüentar esse ser??!

Me surpreendi quando ele me beijou inesperadamente.

Minha sorte foi que Rin estava guiando o caminho e nós estávamos atrás de todo mundo...Então ninguém viu.

Ele olhou pra minha cara de constrangimento e riu, novamente da minha desgraça.

---O que tá tão engraçado aí atrás??! – Mirok nos olhou com uma cara safada, nos acompanhando de um lado do cavalo.

---Kagome, por que está vermelha??! – Sango veio do outro lado.

---Nada gente...que coisa! – os três riram de mim e eu cerrei os olhos,enfezada.Todos se calaram.

Algum tempo depois, quer dizer 1 hora e meia depois:

---Chegamos pessoal!! Óia só que beleza de cachoeira!! – falou Rin, como sempre animada.

Todos ficaram com aquela cara de ÓÓÓHHH!!!! Eu também achei o lugar bonito, mas não ia fazer aquela cara de babaca.

---O que acha?? – disse o hanyou gostoso me ajudando a descer do cavalo.

---Adorei... – eu disse encarando ele e a cachoeira ao mesmo tempo.

Era enorme, e uma pedras dividiam a forte correnteza que certamente levava à um rio, a outra parte era mais parada e como a água era cristalina, dava pra ver até uns peixinhos no fundo.

Todo mundo saiu arrancando as botas e as roupas pra entrar correndo na água.

Com aquele calor, eu estava pedindo a Deus por aquele refresco.Pra piorar meu estado de temperatura, o InuYasha começou a tirar a camisa e desabotoar o jeans, revelando um short de banho vermelho, mais aquele corpo perfeito.

Ele estava se costas e não viu como eu caí sentada numa rocha com a visão.Sango aparou minha queda e eu me recompus antes que me vissem babando.

---Hhauhauhauhauhauhaua!! Você é uma piada K-chan!!

---Vai dizer que não é bonito...aliás, é maravilhoso!! – esqueci totalmente daquela super audição e InuYasha se virou com uma cara muito engraçada, ou devo dizer, muito maliciosa...?!

---O lugar...o lugar é muito bonito... – eu disse vermelhinha apontando desajeitada pra cachoeira.

Ele continuou sorrindo e veio caminhando em minha direção, senti que estava prestes a revolucionar o big bang.

---Então você não me acha bonito??!

---Não é isso..Er..é..é...quer parar com isso!!?! – que saco cara, olha esse pião me atentando! E que pião...

Sango me puxou risonha para um canto onde agente ia se trocar.Senti olhares divertidos nas minhas costas e mostrei o língua para InuYasha.

Todo mundo já estava nadando.Kikyou fazia de tudo pra chamar atenção de InuYasha, a ruivinha paga pau ajudava...Mirok ficou babando assanhado nas garotas e Rin estava junto com agente.Estranho, ela olhava para todos os lados mordendo os lábios.

O biquíne da Sango era rosa escuro,curtininha, de amarrar dos lados, com umas miçangas em forma de flor.

O de Rin era um maiô tomara que caia branco, com uns desenhos em azul no decote.

O meu era preto, frente única e de um mini-short, tinha uns desenhos em vermelho de estrelas do mar.

Agora eu estou tomando um sol, desfrutando de deliciosas amoras que Mirok encontrou à dois minutos atrás...

---Vamos entrar??! – disse InuYasha.

---Mas você acabou de sair! – eu disse exasperada.

---Ocê nem viu a cor da água!! Vamos sua medrosa...

---Eu não estou com medo, só não estou afim de entrar agora. – eu disse normalmente.

---Então a miss city tem medo de água??! Hahahaha!! – ainda mato essa Ayame.

---Não, ela tem medo de se contaminar com a sua imbecilidade... – eu disse afirmando com a cabeça, como se me certificasse que ela tinha entendido, e estampei um sorriso vitorioso na cara...

De repente fui jogada na água junto com InuYasha rindo alegremente.

Joguei um jato dágua nele, e levei outro.Fui jogando e levando até Sango e Mirok entrarem na brincadeira e rapidamente todos já tinham se juntado na 'batalha', até mesmo Kikyou e a ruiva pau-mandado.

Puxamos Rin para a água animadamente e ela também entrou na brincadeira.

Então ouvimos um galope, e todos prestaram a atenção quando Sesshoumaru desceu de um alazão preto, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Vi Rin sorrir tímida e InuYasha girar os olhos.

De repente Sesshoumaru começou a tirar as roupas, revelando um belíssimo físico...auhauhauha...Pra variar, outro belo homem..ou youkai, tanto faz...

Entrou na água e todos quietos.Então ele tacou um caldo de água na cara de InuYasha e riu sadicamente.

InuYasha se enfiou na minha frente e devolveu, uma 'batalha sangrenta' dali em diante.Depois ficou o maior clima entra Rin e Sesshoumaru.

---Por isso que ela estava toda anciosa... – Sango sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu confirmei.

Depois fui tomar sol...a manhã estava muito um sol agradável, e um calor delicioso.

Dois minutos depois InuYasha surgiu do meu lado.Sorrindo...

---Se o Sesshy veio, daqui a pouco meus pais chegam com o rango. – ele falou animado e cansado ao mesmo tempo.

---Que bom...também já estava ficando com fome.

---SESSHY O CEMITÉRIO!!! – ai que legal, o _sesshy_ também tem audição apurada.

---HhauhauhauhauahuhauahuH... – rimos gostosamente, até que percebi o rostinho perfeito do hanyou colado no meu.

O sorriso dele foi substituído por uma expressão concentrada, e ele mordeu o canto do lábio.

---Está querendo me beijar?! – eu disse provocando-o.

---Uhum... – ele respondeu se aproximando cada vez mais.

Quando chegou a milímetros da minha boca eu me afastei:

---Vai ter que me pegar pra isso! – sai correndo, ele riu alto e veio atrás de mim.Claro que eu tinha a consciência de que ele era mais rápido, mas mesmo assim...Valia a pena...e alimentava meu ego, ver um deus daquele correndo atrás de mim. ;D

Nos afastamos um pouco de todos, quando ele me agarrou num abraço por trás, me impedindo de correr e nós caímos em uma areia que tinha ali...legal né, areia pura em uma cachoeira...

---Huhauhauhauhauhauha!! Te peguei... e agora?! – ele falou subindo em cima de mim.

Ui que calor.Quente, quente..muito quente..ta queimando!!!

---Agora...bem...agora... – ele me beijou loucamente, me enlouquecendo também.

Cada vez ele me apertava mais,senti uma mão boba passando por minha coxa, mas sinceramente...aquilo estava ótimo então eu nem liguei.

Também passei as mãos pelas costas dele e adentrei em seu cabelo, finalmente pude tocar aquelas orelhinhas fofas, e que sensação...

Mas algo muito inesperado aconteceu, algo que me 'acordou'...

Ele gemeu...de prazer...

Puts, cara...eu ainda sou virgem...aquilo me assustou pra caramba.

Não que eu não quisesse, mas não estava pronta...e nem era o lugar!

Me enrijeci,e InuYasha abriu os olhos.Nos encaramos por uns minutos e ele enrubesceu:

---Desculpe Kagome...não era para...

---Shii...Ta tudo bem... - eu sorri timidamente.InuYasha deitou do meu lado me abraçando, acho que ele ficou mal pelo o que aconteceu...Mas não tinha sido culpa dele também.

---Mas será que...- ele começou a falar e eu me remexi – dava pra continuar com aquele carinho??! – ele ergueu a cabeça sorrindo, mexendo fofamente as orelhinhas.

Eu sentei na areia e ele colocou a cabeça no meu colo, para que eu pudesse fazer cafuné.

---Isso é muito bom... – ele disse fechando os olhos.Eu soltei uma risadinha e de repente uma gargalhada.

PARA TUDO!!!!! Eu num gargalhei nada!!

Um flash veio na minha cara e quando recuperei a visão, vi 6 seres sobre mim e InuYasha,com os mais diversos sorrisos:

Sango: com diversão.

Mirok: com safadeza.

Sesshoumaru: com sarcasmo.

Rin: com sinceridade.

InuTaisho: com satisfação.

Izayoi: com alegria.E com uma máquina fotográfica na mãos.

---Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui??! – disse o hanyou se levantando raivoso e corado: fofo.

---Nós viemos chamar vocês pro lanche e encontramos vocês assim...

Eu corei.

---À quanto tempo estão aí??! – InuYasha falou por mim.

--- Quando você disse: "_Isso é tão bom.._" – falou Sesshoumaru, imitando uma voz fina e zombando.

---Grrrr!!!!

---Por que??! Chegamos tarde??! – disse Mirok com uma voz muito maliciosa.

---O que está acontecendo????! – chegou um tanto de gente atrás de Kikyou.Para minha salvação divina...

---Ah! Já que estão todos aqui, vamos comer... – disse Izayoi piscando pra mim.

Mulher incrível...

Todos nos sentamos naquela areia branca depois de pegar a comida...Fiquei junto com InuYasha o tempo todo.

Foi muito bom...

Mas to sentindo que essa tarde ainda aguarda muitas surpresas...Foi o que Rin disse:

---Ainda temos uma programação procês de arrebentar!!

_**Continua...**_

**O cap foi curtinho né...desculpa...mas jájá tem mais!!**

**Ai gente...que preguiça de responder aos reviews..hauhauhauhauhauha...prometo que no próximo eu respondo!!**

**Mas mesmo assim, eu fico muito feliz por vocês terem mandado eles, é muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando!!**

**Espero que vocês também tenham gostado desse cap.!!**

**Mil Bjuks, e até o próximo...**

**Pode pedir mais review??!! ;D **

_**Não!!**__** ¬¬'**_

**Nossa...então ta... ii**

_**Thau!!**__**u.ú**_


	4. Chapter 4

**O rancho Taisho.**

Kagome é obrigada, a ir á um rancho no interior com sua melhor amiga.

A idéia a princípio é um horror, mas depois ela começa a ver o lado bom das coisas...xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oi gentee!!! 

Foi muito mal pela demora...mas acontece que lua minguante...ou seja...minha inspiração que mingua.Eu já disse isso na outra fic...Vocês podem achar que é besteira...mas eu sou uma pessoa muito esotérica, e calendário lunar pra mim é igual à um carma...xD

Tentei fazer um cap. bem legal..bom, como eu disse, minha inspiração ta uma merda

Espero que vocês curtam...

Reviews:

Gheisinha Kimonoto: Muito obrigada pelo apoio...que bom que você está gostando da minha fic!! Desculpa pela demora, beijos pra você!!

Lunoca: Desculpa pela demora viu.../ Olha, muito obrigada por estar acompanhando, eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando...Beijos!!

J-chan Taisho: Ai…que bom que você gosta das minhas fics.. Desculpa pela demora com elas..vou tentar ser mais rápida! Valeu pelo apoio miga, é muito importante pra mim! Espero que você curta o cap..Beijucas!

Manu higurashi: Oi!! Valeu pelo review...que bom que você está gostando...eu vou tentando.. InuYasha e Sesshy na cachoeira...meu sonho de consumo...hauhauahauha...achei que ia ser legal passar essa fantasia para vocês..xD Beijos aí moça!!

Belle Castle: Valeu por estar acompanhando..e desculpe pela demora...beijucas!! 

Sisical: Desculpa pela demora...é o cap foi curtinho mesmo...vou tentar aumentar.. Opa...também queria ser a Kagome pra ir parar lá no rancho..xP Beijos moça!!

Melody Sephy Kitsune: HauahauHAUAHAUhauahauHAUAHAUhauaha…Também quero um banho de cachoeira daqueles.. Valeu mesmo por estar acompanhando...e foi mal pela demora...Beijão!!

Inuninha: Hihihih...sesshy afinando a voz..intão né..viajei!! Mas se gostou então ta ótimo...valeu por estar lendo a fic...Beijaumzaum!!

-

Como Rin disse: a programação foi de arrebentar.

Arrebentar todos meus ossos e todos os meus músculos!!!

Não consigo me mexer...Também, de quem foi aquela idéia idiota de ficar correndo atrás daqueles bizerros desmamados??!

Ah é...da Rin!!

Aquelas criaturinhas encapetadas!!! Quem falou mesmo em juntar o rebanho?!

Ah é...a Rin!

---Droga Rin, meu traseiro ainda está duro de tanto levar tombo!! – reclamei enquanto secava meus cabelos, depois que saímos do vestiário.

---Ara..ocê que é muito fresca! Vai dizer que num gostou de dar um banho de lama??! Faz bem pra pele minina!! – ela deu um tapa no meu ombro.

Argh! Que pele o que!! E o mico que eu paguei na frente do InuYasha!!!

---Humpft! – bufei frustrada.Sango riu da minha cara o caminho todo...Como se ela não tivesse se encafifada toda né?!

---Aiai...agora que ocês tão de banho tomado, prepara uma roupa bem ajeitada que hoje agente vai na cidade!

---Na cidade?? – Sango disse interessada.

---É, lá na cidade, onde ta tendo festa.Vão logo se arrumar porque jájá o seu InuTaisho vai levar agente.

---E vai todo mundo aí, nessa festa?? – eu disse como se não quisesse nada.Rin me sorriu de uma maneira que eu corei.

---Huuumm!! O InuYasha vai sim viu?! Héhé, pensa que eu num sei né?!

---Eu num penso nada! Vou me trocar, beijinhos!! – saí correndo em direção ao nosso dormitório.

Quando entramos lá, vimos algumas garotas que acabavam de se trocar para a tal festa.

Agora imagina que tipo de festa é essa??

Se você disse country, você acertou!

---Ai que brega! – eu falei baixinho para minha amiga.

---Brega nada, deixa de ser chata e vai se arrumar! – me empurrou para onde guardamos nossas roupas.

Ouvimos uma conversinha básica de algumas garotas:

---Ai nossa, num quero nem ver...dizem que o Kouga voltou dos EUA!!

---Se ele estiver na festa, com certeza vai rolar briga!! Mal posso ver!!!

---O InuYasha está doido por uma revanche...Eu acho que ele acerta a cara do Kouga dessa vez.

---Eu aposto 5 ienes que o Kouga vai ganhar.

---Fechado!

Uma aposta?? Do que diabos elas estavam falando??!

---Quem é Kouga?? – perguntei para Sango.Ela deu de ombros exageradamente.

Ora essa; agora fiquei curiosa...!!

Trocamos de roupa.

Sango colocou uma saia de couro marrom e uma jaqueta jeans, com a bota de couro e o chapéu.

Eu coloquei uma saia rodada rosa e uma blusinha preta, com botas de couro preto.Deixei meu cabelo solto mesmo.

Saímos para encontrar Rin, que vestia um vestido de algodão azul e uma bota de camurça com o famoso chapéu.

Como ela havia dito, todos estavam reunidos em volta de duas enormes caminhonetes, super lindas e prateadas.

Na primeira caminhonete foram: InuTaisho dirigindo e Izayoi do lado.No banco de trás cabiam 4 pessoas, essas foram duas gêmeas e mais dois garotos que eu não conheço.Na carroceria foram mais 2 meninas e 3 meninos.

A outra caminhonete quem dirigia era o Sesshoumaru, do lado dele foi a Rin.

No bando de trás foi a Kikyou, a Ayame e mais um menininho ruivo, que chama Shippo, ele vive aqui no rancho.

Atrás fomos eu, Sango, InuYasha, Mirok e Houjo, um carinha que eu acabei de conhecer.

---InuYasha, quem é Kouga?? – eu perguntei para ele intrigada.

Ele franziu o cenho.

---Por que você quer saber?? – credo, que mau humor.

---Por nada, eu apenas ouvi esse nome, queria saber quem era... – Sango e Mirok olharam interessados.

---Não interessa quem é aquele lobo fedido, interessa eu e você... – Daí ele me deu um beijo.

Ai que beijo!

Nunca vi alguém beijar tão bem em toda minha vida...

Os garotos ficaram assoviando, o que me deixou muito envergonhada.E aí pra completar, como sempre o InuYasha acabou rindo de mim também.

---Pare de rir! Não tem graça! – eu disse divertida.

Depois de mais algum tempo, ouvimos um som auto de música típica, parecia ter muita gente na tal cidade.Pena que eram todos caipiras...HuahauhaauhaauahuH!!!

---Nossa, que legal!! – Sango foi a primeira a descer da caminhonete, Mirok foi logo atrás abraçando-a.

Não vi o que houve logo após, só quando minha amiga berrou um #HENTAI!!# e logo o moreno estava com uma bela marca inchada na cara.

---Não aprende nunca! – Sesshoumaru saiu do carro.

Logo do outro lado veio Rin e as garotas chatas.O Shippo saiu correndo atrás de uns amiguinhos.

---Muito bem crianças, fiquem à vontade.Mas estejam aqui às 22:00, entendido??! – Sr.InuTaisho disse encostando o carro ao nosso lado.

---Uhum!! – todos responderam.

Logo já estávamos todos espalhados pela tal festa.

Aquilo estava mesmo muito característico.As luzes enfeitadas, exposição de gado, que eu passei longe...é claro!

Bingo de galinha...onde já se viu, coisa mais medonha!!

Mas enfim, até que estava bem animado...

A música estava alta, e tinha várias coisas pra se fazer.

---Não quer dançar?? – InuYasha perguntou segurando minha mão.

---Ah não Inu, eu não sei dançar isso...

---Eu te ensino oras!

---Depois, depois você me ensina.Que tal agente comer alguma coisa?? – eu sorri amarelo.

---Humm...verdade; estou morrendo de fome! - Mirok falou antes que o hanyou contestasse.

Logo fomos nós 4 para uma 'tenda' alimentícia.

"Deus queira que eles não peçam buchada!" – pensei exasperada.Olhei para cara de Sango, e deduzi que ela pensava a mesma coisa.

Pedimos uma costeleta e uma salada.Devo dizer, que estava um espetáculo.

Fomos seguindo para o meio da festa, aí paramos naqueles bois eletrônicos.

---Eu vou primeiro!! – Sango berrou.

Daí, lá foi ela no boizinho de plástico.Levou um tombo colossal.

---HuhauhaauhauahauhH!!! – eu ria.

Então foi minha vez.Devo acrescentar um tombo desastrosamente colossal.

---Ok, pode ligar esse bicho! – eu disse quase sem dizer, de tanto medo.

Ai, eu odeio montaria.

---AAAAHHHH!!!!! – num parei nem dois segundos no troçinho. – HuhauhauahauahauahUh...QUE COISA HORRÍVEL! – eu ri enquanto os outros me puxavam para fora da lona.

---Vai lá Mirok! – berramos.InuYasha era o que mais se divertia.

Quando o homenzinho ligou o motor, o InuYasha foi lá e pediu pra comandar.

Adivinha...

Ele ferrou o Mirok legal, aumentou a velocidade e mandou ele pro chão em 4 segundos.

Foi muito legal.Até aquele momento, em que 3 indivíduos entraram no meio.

---Quero ver só se o hanyouzinho encara o boi!! HuhauahuahauahUh!!! – um tipinho asqueroso ria debochado.

Todo mundo no local ficou em silêncio.O sorriso de InuYasha se transformou em uma carranca.

---Kouga! Não é que o covardão voltou!!?! – disse sarcástico.

---Cara de cachorro, você não aprende mesmo não é?! Não sabe que essas belezinhas não são para você?! – ele veio vindo em minha direção e laçou minha cintura.

---Ei, me solta!!!

Vi InuYasha rosnar, muito, mas MUITO irritado.

---Solta ela! – ele falou pausadamente.

Mirok se pôs ao lado dele com a expressão séria e Sango estava tão confusa quanto eu.

---Já não bastou o chute que levou da outra, mas até que essa aqui é mais bonitinha! – ele me apertava cada vez mais. – Me diz gracinha, o que você viu nessa aberração?!

---Seu idiota!! – eu empurrei o tal de Kouga e quando vi InuYasha já tinha voado em cima dele.

Os dois amigos do tal youkai lobo tentavam segura-lo, mas não adiantava.

Mirok também entrou na briga e daí todo o estabelecimento já estava lotado de gente assistindo a briga.

---Seu desgraçado!! Eu vou te mostrar a aberração!!! – Inu gruniu com dentes cerrados enfiando a cabeça do Kouga numa travessa de ponche.

---AaII!! – eu e Sango ficamos no canto olhando a tal briga com gritinhos esganidos.

Daí o tal amigo do Kouga, pegou o Inu por trás e o outro deu um murro na cara dele.

Antes que o Kouga pudesse acertar o estômago dele, eu bati com a concha de ferro da cabeça.

---Ele desmaiou?? – eu disse para Sango exasperada.

Nunca vi tanta confusão em um lugar só.

Daí o Mirok acertou um, e a Sango pulou nas costas do outro, batendo na cabeça dele.

O Kouga levantou de novo pra fazer alguma merda, mas aí eu e o InuYasha demos uma cadeirada nele.

Então três corpos voaram para fora da nossa tenda, e um tanto de gente começou a gritar.

---Que demais!!!! – Sango falou animada.

Mirok e InuYasha sorriram, limpando a testa.

---É, não mecham com as garotas da cidade! – Um velhinho falou totalmente bêbado e todos caímos na risada.

---Vai ter volta Taisho! Pode escrever!! – Kouga falou antes de sair correndo com os amigos dele.

---Feh! Estou esperando!! – então ele me laçou pela cintura confiante.

Tudo isso por ciúmes?!

Ai que bonitinho!!

---Que confusão é essa??! – Izayoi entrou irritada – InuYasha!!!

Todos nos encolhemos, mas daí ela sorriu marota:

---Até que enfim você deu um jeito naquele Kouga!

---"Minha mãe é louca" – InuYasha fez uma cara estranha.

O resto da noite passou normal, vimos aqueles três mais algumas vezes, mas nem nos olhávamos.

Eu estava curiosa...por que eles brigam tanto? O que será que aconteceu para que eles se tornassem tão inimigos??!

Não teve como escapar da tal pista de dança, encontramos Rin e Sesshoumaru lá numa mesa em volta.Nos sentamos com eles.

---Conta irmãozinho...fiquei sabendo que você acertou a cara do Kouga – Sesshoumaru falou. InuYasha sorriu confiante – Mas precisou de ajuda?? Que incompetência!!

Todos nós rimos da cara de ódio que o hanyou lançou para o irmão mais velho.

---Ok, eu vou buscar algo pra gente beber...e depois...srta Kagome, você vai ter que dançar comigo! – InuYasha falou finalizando o assunto com um sorriso lindo.

---Eu vou com você! – Sesshy levantou.Nuga, pode chamar de Sesshy??!

Ficamos nos encarando.

---Sango, ocê quer sacudir o quadril? – Mirok tirou minha amiga pra dançar.

---Sem safadezas ouviu??! – ela aceitou.

Ficamos eu e Rin conversando.

---Ei Rin, me diz...por que o Kouga e o Inu têm essa rivalidade??

---Bom, foi assim...desde sempre os dois perteceram à ranchos rivais.O Kouga é filho do dono dos Quadrantes de ouro, um rancho aqui perto.Nos campeonatos também, sempre rivais.E a gota d´água, foi quando a Kikyou estava com o InuYasha, mas ela o traiu com o Kouga.Então eles terminaram.

---Então é por isso??! Nossa, aquela lambisgóia!

---Depois ela veio com uma conversinha de que estava arrependida.O InuYasha perdoou ela, mas por pouco eles não voltaram.Graças a Deus ocê chegou aqui antes da tragédia! – Rin falou divertida.

---É...graças a minha mãe...Ou ao meu professor de matemática... – Rimos gostosamente.Então os garotos chegaram com a bebida.

Mirok e Sango voltaram para beber.

Eu não sou de ficar bebendo muito não sabe, mas essa cerveja ta muito boa..hauhauahuhauha!

---Não vai passar do ponto hein InuYasha! – Sesshy falou.

---Feh! Eu sei muito bem disso! – respondeu mandando a quinta caneca.

Realmente não parecia fazer muito efeito.Mas as risadas e sandices vieram com a oitava.

---Ixxi, agora já foi-se!! – Rin falou balançando a cabeça.

---Kagomezinhaaa!!! Agora você vem dançar comigo!!! – ele foi me puxando para a pista.

Eu que nem sabia dançar, aiai...ele mesmo bêbado era espetacular.

Foi muito divertido dançar com ele.

---Inu, eu preciso ir no banheiro ok...então me espera aqui!

Eu e Sango fomos indo para o lado dos toaletes, Mirok ficou dançando com mais umas 4 garotas caindo de chapado...

_MariInha narrando:_

As duas garotas saíram da pista sob os olhares insinuadores de Kikyou.

---Agora é minha chance... – ela foi andando sedutoramente para a pista e começou a dançar perto de InuYasha.

Ele meio atordoado, começou a dançar junto.

Aquela saia curta estava fazendo efeito sobre ele.

---Sesshy, agente tem que fazer alguma coisa! Ela está se aproveitando dele! – Rin falou.

---Não Rin, ele tem que ter consciência de seus próprios atos.Vamos confiar que isso não vai dar em nada... – respondeu.

Rin bufou inquieta.

No banheiro:

---Ai Kagome, eu não te disse que essas férias seriam legais!??! – Sango retocava o brilho labial.

Uma descarga, e Kagome surgiu de dentro e uma das cabines:

---É...até que estou começando a gostar... – disse lavando as mãos divertida.

---Então vamos, porque você não querer deixar seu amor esperando né?!

"Amor?????"

Kagome entrou em pânico... "Eu amo o InuYasha??"

Deixou a amiga ir puxando-a de volta aos outros.

Na pista:

InuYasha dançava coladinho com Kikyou, sem ter a mínima noção do que estava fazendo.

---Ai InuYasha, como agente combina né?! – ela falou sedutoramente.

---É...é... – ele respondeu chapadão.

Mirok sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

Os dois lhe lançaram olhares reprovadores:

---Que foi??! – ele se defendeu.

---Por que você deixou o InuYasha com a Kikyou?! – Rin disse grava.

---Com quem??! – Mirom falou sem entender, esticou os olhos para InuYasha e viu os dois – HAAAMM!!!!!!!!! - arregalou os olhos

---Oi genteee!!! – Sango disse sorridente.

---O que foi gente??! - Kagome falou espantada com a cara deles.

Todos engoliram em seco.

Lentamente Kagome foi virando a cabeça, e viu InuYasha, finalmente beijando-se com Kikyou na pista calorosamente.

---Mas...o que é...aquilo? – sussurrou aterrorizada.

Todo mundo se calou.

Quando o beijo terminou, ele pareceu recobrar a consciência:

---Kikyou???!! Mas o quê..??!

A moça olhou triunfante para uma Kagome chocada.InuYasha seguiu o olhar dela e viu a garota.

"Droga!" – ele correu na direção dela.

---Eu vou embora!!! – Kagome disse segurando as lágrimas dando as costas para o hanyou.

InuYasha fez menção se segui-la mas Sesshoumaru o interrompeu:

---Deixe ela InuYasha, acho que ela quer ficar sozinha agora.

---Eu vou atrás dela. – Sango correu em direção à amiga.

InuYasha só ficou olhando as duas se afastarem com melancolia.

---O que foi que eu fiz... – murmurou.

---Ick..Merda! – Mirok respondeu.

_**CONTINUA!**_

**Uhull!!!!**

**Confusões começam acontecer... **

**Maldito seja a Kikyou, olha só o que ela fez!**

**Quem quiser ver como isso vai acabar...é só mandar reviews, me incentivando a escrever o próximo cap!!**

**;D**

**Beijucass!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**O rancho Taisho.**

Kagome é obrigada, a ir á um rancho no interior com sua melhor amiga.

A idéia a princípio é um horror, mas depois ela começa a ver o lado bom das coisas...xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Segunda parte do presente de Aline Higurashi(atrasado xD).

**Reviews:**

**J-chan Taisho: **_Sim sim, concordo plenamente com você...desculpe a demora, espero que você ainda esteja viva.. Beijucas!_

**Hyasmin: **_Oi miga...desculpa a demora..aí está o cap!! Beijucas procê!_

**Polly: **_Nossa, com certeza! Eu te ajudo!! Huaahauha...tadinho do inu, tão bobinho...u.u' hehehe...tbm não gosto da Ky-múmia.Desculpe pela demora..Beijucas!!_

**Amanda: **_Ai..nossa, obrigada... é muito bom saber que minha fic é uma inspiração pra você.E não desista de sua fic, quando você postar, me avisa oks?! Hehehehe...Desculpe a demora, e pode deixar que não vou parar d escrever não..essa aqui é meu xodó! Beijucas!!_

**LiH-Chan: **_Oi..aí está o cap..obrigada pelo apoio..Beijucas!_

**ValériaChan: **_Ai..valeu!! Pode deixar que eu providencio esse coice.. Nossa, sabes que tem gente que não gostou do sotaque:O Mas vou continuar com ele assim.. Beijucas moça, desculpe pela demora..._

**Melody Sephy Kitsune: **_Ah sim! __Obrigada pelos elogios..hehehe..A briga foi uma doidera que passou na minha cabeça, que bom que ficou legal! Desculpe pela demora e valeu pelo apoio..Beijucas!!_

**Sisical: **_Oieh!...desculpe pela demora!! E sim, o inu vacilou...e a Kikyou é uma p mesmo...espero que goste do cap, obrigada pelos elogios..Beijucas!!_

**Agome chan: **_Oi!! __Desculpa pela demora moça, espero que goste deste cap! Beijucas!!_

**Lory Higurashi: **_hUAHAUhauha...obrigada!! Espero que você continue gostado da fic.. Beijucas!_

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: **_Hihihih...quanto ao hentai..eu num sei...acho que sim.. Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic..Beijucas!!_

**manu higurashi: **_Oieh! Também quero dar uma surra na Ky-múmia, mas vou deixar essa vingança pra Kagome...espero que perdoe minha demora.., Obrigada pelo apoio..Beijucas procê!!_

AAAAAhhhhhh!!!! Quantas reviews!!!!!!!! 8D To TÃO feliizz!!!!

HAUAHuhauahauHAUAHAUhauahuHAUAHAUhauha...

Obrigada viu gente, é muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando da fic!! 

E outra coisa..no cap passado eu num tive tempo de revisar..então desculpem meus errinhos oks?! ;P

Aquele imbecil! Humpft! Homem não presta mesmo!! E a idiota da Kagome aqui, foi na lábia do piãozinho safado!!

---Argh! – eu revirei na cama bufando.

---Kagome...quer parar de bufar feito uma vaca...to tentando dormir... – ouvi minha amiga dizer sonolenta.

---Num dá! To com muita raiva! To a ponto de matar um!!! – eu me levantei na cama amassando o travesseiro.

Olhei para baixo e vi a cabeça de minha amiga surgir me encarando preocupada.

E eu vi isso claramente, porque nem no breu daquela noite o quarto ficava escuro, também, com a lua parecendo mais um holofonte..era de se esperar..

---Ainda pensando no InuYasha? – Sango subiu no beliche e sentou ao meu lado.

Eu virei o rosto, desgostosa ao falar no assunto.Sango me abraçou pelo ombro.

---Olha K-chan..ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo..A Kikyou se aproveitou dele... e...

Blá blá blá...Eu já sabia de tudo isso.Mas uma garota não pode fingir que nada aconteceu, e se ele estiver me fazendo de boba?! Afinal de contas ele já namorou a lambisgóia...

---Tá, eu sei Sango.Mas o ponto não é esse! – eu me joguei no colchão com o travesseiro na cara.

O colchão deu um pulo, e eu percebi que Sango tinha se deitado ao meu lado.

---Então...qual o lance? Que eu te conheça, você nunca ficaria assim por algo do tipo...

---É, esse é o problema...por que raios estou tão...

---...triste...

---É.

---Acho que você não esperava que fosse gostar tanto assim dele não é?

Sango sempre sabe o que dizer...ela parece ler meus pensamentos...Também, assim são as melhores amigas né?!

Ou vocês não esperam que uma galinha faça isso?!

Claro, talvez elas façam..nunca duvidei daquelas criaturas malévolas, que querem revanche contra os carnívoros...

"Kagome...não viaja...o assunto é sério..."

---Sei lá Sango, tipo...eles já foram namorados não é mesmo?! Talvez ele tenha descoberto que é com ela que quer ficar!

Levei uma travisserada.

---Não diga asneiras Kagome! Se ele quisesse mesmo aquela infame..ele não ia ficar com você!

Ai eu parei pra pensar.Talvez Sango estivesse certa...

Ou talvez eu só esteja pensando isso porque a teoria das galinhas começou a afetar meu bom funcionamento cerebral e ...e ... e ...

---Estou seriamente desconfiada de que...eu...estou apaixonada pelo InuYasha.

Eu disse finalmente libertando algumas lágrimas dos meus olhos.

Sango me sorriu confortadora e me abraçou.

Daí eu dormi, melhor por ter desabafado com minha amiga.

Como de costume naquele rancho..5 em ponto da madruga, o galo encapetado estava gritando na janela.

Tipo...por que ele não ia berrar na janela da Kikyou?! Tinha que ser na MINHA janela?!

---É muito azar viu... – murmurei me levantando de vagar.Sango ainda dormia do meu lado, como uma boa amiga que passa a noite apoiando a amiga.

Sorri divertida e meti um tapa na bunda dela, sem nem entender a animação pulei da cama e puxei as cobertas.

---Ah! Kagome!!! – ela falou brava.Eu ri mais ainda...minha vingança!!

Quando ela levantou, eu já estava trocando de roupa, larguei a camisola de qualquer jeito em cima do beliche e coloquei minha calça preta com uma blusinha de alcinha branca e meu all star.Minha costumeira maquiagem forte e badernei meu cabelo.

Daí sentei no colchão murcho da cama da Sango e fiquei esperando ela colocar aquela roupa brega.

Ela me olhou com uma certa preocupação:

---Você vai falar com ele?

Eu tremi por dentro.Nem tinha me lembrado daquele detalhezinho: O Inu estaria ali.

Fiz uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

---Bom.. – levantei me virando de costas e olhando pela janela – se ele quiser..ele que venha falar comigo!

É isso mesmo! Não vou dar trela pra esse pião safado..cachorro..aproveitador..gostoso..lindo..EPA!

Paro Kagome! Não aja feito uma garota doida por um par de olhos dourados vivos e duas orelhinhas fofas, com um corpo do diabo..e..e..e..

Certamente estou fazendo aquela cara de idiota e lambendo os beiços.

Daí sem nenhuma gentileza...Sango começou a me puxar alojamento à fora.

Chegamos no refeitório.A maioria me encarava curiosa.Claro...todos já deviam estar sabendo...

Lá no fundo eu vi as orelhinhas mais desejosas do mundo se empinarem, InuYasha me encarava com atenção.

Eu meio que sorri sem graça para Sango, tentando não olha-lo.

---Vamos sentar aqui... – minha amiga me puxou para a mesa onde estavam as duas gêmeas: Tsubaki e Tsunami (hauahauahauahauahauahauah).

As duas eram muito bonitas, um de cabelos longos e negros, a outra de cabelos longos e brancos, as duas tinham olhos verdes...

Sango conversava bastante com elas, mas eu nem prestava atenção.

Estava ocupada observando enquanto meu hanyou gostosinho se levantava da cadeira e vinha caminhando em minha direção.

Também vi que Kikyou o encarava, desejando que ele tropeçasse.Mas isso não aconteceu e em poucos segundos ele estava na minha frente.

---Kagome...preciso falar com você...

Respira fundo Kagome.Fechei os olhos tentando afastar a visão mais do que atrativa dos músculos dele, e ignorar o perfume másculo de suor...ai meu Deus, por que me abandonaste?!

---Falar o que?! – eu disse ainda sem encara-lo, respirando pausadamente.

---Por favor, deixa eu explicar. – ele falou segurando minha mão.

Sango me chutou por baixo da mesa.Eu o olhei, mas queria não ter olhado...

Ele estava lindo demais pra resistir...aliás..ele é lindo demais.

---Mas eu ainda estou p contigo entendeu?! – saí na frente com cara de poucos amigos.

Mas percebi que Sango sorriu para ele.Ela na certa sabia que eu não resistiria em perdoa-lo...

Kikyou e a ruiva ficaram me cuspindo fogo pelo olhar.Eu sorri internamente.

Logo InuYasha já estava ao meu lado e caminhando comigo em silêncio.

Andamos até o estábulo, eu vi que ele queria cavalgar comigo.Mas fui prepotente e me dirigi à outro cavalo.

---Não vai mesmo comigo?!

Eu empinei o nariz.

---Mas você odeia cavalgar..e se o cavalo dispara com você em cima?! – droga, ele sabia meu ponto fraco.

---Está bem, eu vou com você.Mas não pense que pod...! – fui calada com lábios quentes e sedentos de InuYasha.

Me separei ofegante.

---Aii!! – ele suspirou sorrindo.

---Por que fez isso?! – eu cruzei os braços, enfezada e corada.

---Porque eu precisava tirar o gosto horrível da Kikyou da minha boca. – cara, ele sabia ser romântico hein?!

Aquele foi o pedido de desculpa mais lindo que já ouvi.Sorri sem encara-lo.

---Então ela tem um gosto horrível é?! – disse olhando para baixo e sorrindo.

---Você nem imagina o quanto... – me abraçou por trás cheirando meu pescoço.

Ai esse InuYasha viu?! ... Não tem como resistir ...

Virei-me dando um beijão naquela boca saborosa dele.Aquele beijo desentupidor de pia.

Quando nos separamos por falta de ar, eu ri baixinho e ele também.

---Você me perdoa?!

---Tá, eu perdôo.Mas com uma condição!! – eu levantei o dedo.

---Qual condição? – ele me olhou quase que preocupado.

---Vai ter que me dar um beijo a cada 5 segundos! – eu sorri divertida.

---Mais do que pra já... – então foi um festival de beijos.

E eu estava com sede de InuYasha.Aquele ser gostoso, cheiroso, forte, lindo, educado, legal...ele era um TUDO!!!!

Eu seria capaz de fazer uma loucura de não fosse o barulho de um balde caindo do lado da porta do celeiro.

---!! – eu levei um susto.

InuYasha mexeu as orelhas e fez uma cara de irritado.

---Saiam daí, seus intrometidos! – ele falou ainda me segurando fortemente.

Um par de botas pretas, e outro par de botas cor-de-rosa apareceram...os donos dessas botas:

Mirok e Sango...com as caras mais deslavadas do mundo e um sorriso amarelo na cara.

Um silêncio mortal.

---Que bonitinho..vocês voltaram!! – Mirok falou imitando uma voz feliz.

---Grr!! Eu esgano você!!! – InuYasha saiu correndo atrás dele, feito um maluco.

Sango ficou me encarando sem graça e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

---Eu devia ter imaginado... – falei rindo da cara dela.

_**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!**_

---AAAHH!!!!! – gritamos juntas quando uma vaca louca começou a 'berrar'.

---O que foi que ocês tão berrando feito maluca???! – Rin apareceu e logo atrás dela, InuYasha e Mirok.

---A vaca ficou doida!! – eu disse me escondendo atrás dela.

---Que doida nada, o bizerro ta pra nascer... – InuYasha caminhou até a vaca, extremamente gorda e que mugia como se estivesse...

---OH meu Deus!!! – eu dei um berro quando vi a cena.

Mirok virou o chapéu e foi junto de InuYasha pra acalmar a vaca.

---O que vocês estão fazendo?! – Sango falou.

Daí Mirok enfiou a mão na vaca...o que me fez quase vomitar.

---Rin, avisa o Sesshoumaru, acho que esse vai ser meio complicado de sair.

Aahh!!! Credo!!! Aqueles que enfia a mão no rego da vaca!!!

---QUE NOJO MIROK!! – eu e Sango gritamos juntas.

Rin saiu correndo pra chamar o sesshy..claro..ele era o veterinário...

---Calma minina... – InuYasha fez a mesma coisa que Mirok.

Aquilo aboliu todos os nossos momentos românticos...eu só conseguia pensar:

---Que nojento...

---Sango! – InuYasha falou.

---O quê?! – ela disse fazendo uma careta sem olhar a cena.

---Eu preciso que você me traga uma balde com água morna.Pode fazer isso?

Ela afirmou nervosamente que sim e saiu me abandonando com aquela cena bizarra.

---InuYasha, acho que ela vai ter complicações...eu tenho que ir na cidade buscar os medicamentos necessários... – Mirok falou.

InuYasha assentiu para ele.

Parecia sério o negócio...tipo...eu tive muito nojo dessa cena, mas eu não desejava mal pro filhinho da vaca louca...

---InuYasha??? – eu disse receosa.

Mas ele nem pareceu me ouvir enquanto que amparava a agonia da vaca em questão.

Aquela cena me deu muita dó...a vaca parecia estar muito aflita, até parecia saber que seu filhote podia morrer...

Eu fiquei até emocionada, quando vi já estava ajoelhada no feno fazendo carinho na vaca.

Ele me olhou intrigado e sorriu.

---Obrigada... – falou me encarando.

---Fica calminha ta?! Vai ficar tudo bem... – agora sim podia me considerar uma louca por falar com uma vaca.Mas eu estava fazendo uma boa ação..

Sim!!!! Uma ótima ação...agora me sinto uma Madre Tereza...

Opa opa opa..pecado Kagome!! Pare de falar asneiras.

Rin chegou ofegante com Sesshoumaru que foi logo tomando o lugar que InuYasha estava.

Os dois faziam algo que eu prefiro não falar, nem saber e nem olhar...

Rin ficava ao lado auxiliando, e os ajudando.Logo Sango chegou com a balde de água morna e Sesshoumaru começou a limpar a vaca, que mugia feito uma condenada.

Minha amiga sentou-se ao meu lado, com uma aflição que eu compartilhava, e começou a acalmar a bicha junto comigo.

Nisso já estava uma multidão assistindo o parto da vaca louca...que emocionante..¬¬

---Cheguei...cheguei!! – Mirok passou ofegante pelo meio daquele tanto de gente e colocou os remédios do lado de Sesshoumaru.

Agora eles já estavam forçando a vaca a expelir o bebê...

"Eca!!!"

Nós estávamos todos cheios de sangue...do meio daquele vaco vaco nojento, uma mão apertou a minha ternamente.

Eu olhei para InuYasha no mesmo instante e sorri.

Agora os berros da vaca eram mais esganidos e o bizerro estava saindo.

Sango quase chorava, eu só não sei se é de nojo ou de emoção.

---Um..dois...três!!

Aí veio um chorinho esganido de um bizerro recém-nascido.

---Nasceu!!! – Rin falou animada.

Sesshoumaru começou a limpar o bichinho com a ajuda de Mirok e a vaca agora descansava em minhas mãos.

Aí teve gente que começou a bater palma.

Em uma outra hora eu os mandaria para o inferno..algo do tipo: é só um bizerro, vocês nasceram do mesmo jeito idiotas!!

Mas não, eu estava suja, cansada, tremendo, e estava feliz...

Hauahauahauha

Kagome Higurashi feliz por uma vaca e seu bizerro...onde o mundo vai parar?!

Senti um abraço quente e caloroso por trás.InuYasha estava sorrindo por cima de meu ombro.

---Amo você.

Arregalei os olhos, as palavras ecoavam livremente pela minha mente.

Amo você 

_Amo você_

_Amo você_

Eu escutei direito?!

Olhei abismada para o hanyou e o abracei fortemente.Estava quase chorando.Estava assustada com o que ele disse, e insegura...mas só sei que me sentia muito feliz.

Todo mundo se juntou pra ver o bizerro, até InuTaisho e Izayoi.Mas isso nem passou pelos meus olhos, eu só via InuYasha ali...

Dizendo que me amava...

---Eu também. – sussurrei para ele.

Então ele me beijou de um modo diferente...diferente de todos os outros beijos.

Esse sim eu posso dizer que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida.Porque eu senti por entre aquele beijo, todo sentimento que palpitava meu coração, e sabendo que ele sentia isso também...

Ai que felizz!!!! Kagome apaixonada: Salve-se quem puder!!!!!!

_**Continua...**_

**Que demora em moçada?!**

**Hehehe**

**Esperam que vocês me perdoem!! Aí está o cap...tomara que tenha ficado bom... **

**Eu nem coloquei a Kikyou..hauahauahauha..que bom né?! A presença dela enjoa..Huhuhuh..;P**

**Mandem reviews oks?! ;P**

**É facinho..num vai matar…heieuheeieheieuheieueh**

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio gente! Aguardem o próximo cap!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi galera!! Eu de novo com mais um cap procês!! ;D **

[ repostado..tinha dado um probleminha, a tonga aqui pulou alguns reviews do agradecimento, mas agora já está resolvivo estão todos na lista..Desculpem pelo transtorno

**E não vai ser um cap bárbaro como o anterior não..hahahaha..alguém pode me dizer de onde eu tirei aquela idéia tão nojenta de parto de vaca?! E olha que eu nunca vi um! Nem pela tv...Hauahauahauahauha...eu devia estar chapada, mas já que me rendeu tanto review..e já que divertiu tanto assim minhas queridas leitoras...então ta beleza..;D**

**Respondendo aos comentários: (E foram tantos!! 8D to mui feliz!!)**

_Hyasmin: _Oieh miga!! Ta aqui o cap! Beijocas!

_Agome chan: _Oieeh!! Oba..valeu pelos elogios..!! Bom, quanto a Kagome ir pra casa, é um assunto ainda futuro.;...heieuheeiueh..masss... Espero que você esteja acompanhando até la! Beijos moça!! Beijucas!!

_Polly: _Nossa, se você não tivesse me avisado eu num iria repostar o cap e consertar essa furdulha que eu fiz...valeu mesmo...Opa, você num é a única que morreria se ouvisse isso dos Taisho...hauahauahauha.. Beijocas!

_Manu hidurashi: _HuahauHAUHA...chora não!! que bom que você gostou moça! ;D É muito bom saber que a fic está fazendo esse efeito positivo..Verdade..sabe que foi tão surreal essa saída romântica, hahaha...sei lá fui escrevendo e deu naquilo! ;D..Beijocas moça e valeu por estar acompanhando!

_Melody Shepy Kitsune: _Oieeh…a que bom que tenha gostado do cap..realmente.foi doidera.. Mas to muito feliz que deu essa reação...adorei os elogios..muito obrigada..Beijucas!

_Sisical: _Oieeh!! Ah..que bom que você gostou moça...rachei a cuca pra tentar atender tanto ao humor quanto o romance.. Desculpa a demora! Bjins!!

_NaH-Higurashi: _Oieh migaa!!! Aqui está mais um cap.. Sim, tadinha da vaca...mas fiko da hora né?! Sim sim..a muito tempo que eu venho com essa gêmea da Tsubaki na cabeça..elas terão maior participação daqui pra frente...Beijos!!

_Lory Higurashi: _Ah…fiquei até sem graça com os elogios.. obrigada mesmo, que bom que você gosta da fic..Intão...muito nojento aqueles três com a mão 'lá'...xD Mas pra mim eles continuam lindos!! Beijos moça..valeu por estar acompanhando!

_Amanda Anjinha: _Oii!! Ah..obrigada pelos elogios.. que bom que você gostou da reconciliação deles...Eu também!! ; P Hahahahha...Beijucas moça!!

_Kaoro Yumi: _MigaaAaAa!!!!! Cê viu só como eu sou doida?! As idéias surgem na minha cuca.. Obrigadão por estar acompanhando mais essa fic minha..que bom que você gostou dela..;D Beijocas!!

_Dani Higurashi: _Oieeh...que bom que você está amando a fic.. É uma delícia saber que ela está entretendo as leitoras.., Obrigada pelos elogios e desculpe a demora..Beijos no s2!

_Aline Higurashi: _Miguxa do meu s2!!! Hihih..tadinha da kagome...foi mesmo uma desgraça pra uma garota como ela ver o que viu..mas pensa só..a males que vêm pra bem..e ela fisgou de vez o inu! ;D Que bom que você gostou do seu presente..foi meio nojento..me desculpe..mas acho que ficou legal! E pode deixar..num to afim de levar mais cadeiradas pela demora.. Beijucas!!

_J-chan Taisho: _Hhahahaha…e olha que eu nunca vi nem pela tv uma vaca em parto...peguei referências humanas mesmo..hihihihihi..Prefiro nem imaginar como esse touro te ama.. Nuga..santa paciência pra chingar a Ky-múmia..hauahauahauha..somos 2 que a odiamos, e mais da metade do ffn! ;D Obrigada mesmo por estar acompanhando miga! Bjuxx!!

_Mineeh: _Oieh! A sim, muito obrigada!! Bom saber que você gosta da fic...Beijosss!!

_Isa Higurashi: _Num sei c vc lê a fic..hauahauha..mas valeu pelo review mesmo assim...ah! Fada azul será atualizada logo, com alguns conflitos entre as bruxas e as fadinhas desvarinhadas..nossa..percebi que você gosta mesmo da fic!!.;D Bjoxx!!

_Larissa: _Oieeh!! Ahh..que feliz que você gosta de tudo na minha fic!! Sim, confesso que foi muito nojento o outro cap..mas a k-chan tem que passar por essas situações..cômicas..(pra não colocar outro termo) Beijos moça! Valeu pelo apoio!!

_Camila: _Oieh moça!! Ah..que vergonha.. adorei receber seus elogios...É muito bom saber que dou esse incentivo pra você..Qualquer coisa pode me falar, te dou maior apoio pra começar a escrever..Beijinhos fofos pocê miga!!

_Jessicalpc: _Bem vinda ao rancho!!!! \o/ Que bom que você gostou da fic moça!! Novas leitoras são sempre bem vindas!! Sinta-se em casa...hauahauahauha..Beijos!!!

Ufa!! Acabou??! O.O' Hhauahauahauha...ai gente..to muuuuuiito feliz com esses reviews!!!! ;D

**Ahh..esqueci de falar uma coisa: não estranhem, eu mudei o nick mesmo, pra homenagear os Taisho's tão lindos e gostosos desse anime tão querido que é InuYasha!**

Rumiko-sensei...não estresse...peguei seus personagens emprestados (foi sem pedir..mas você dá um desconto né?!)! '

**É isso moçada! Bora pra Rancho!!!**

Já perceberam que essa fic só começa às 5 da manhã?! Claro..é quando nossa Kagomezinha acorda! ;D

_Kagome narrando:_

Não vou nem xingar...vocês já sabem o que eu penso sobre esse galo!

Levantei..agora num durmo mais com minha camisetona do zodíaco, ela já está suja!! Agora eu durmo com um pijama azul bebê, de camiseta e calça capre..Muito fofo, e me protege dos mosquitos!

Cambaleei até o vestiário, escovei meus dentes, lavei o rosto, desamaçei a cara...Hoje eu tenho que estar linda!

Corri pro quarto, deu tempo de ouvir a Sango acordando...

---Nossa?! Já levantou?! – ela disse espantada com a minha afobação.

E eu lá, carcando lápis no olho, dessa vez sem deixar muito forte, penteei meu cabelinho e coloquei uma jardineira jeans de short com uma camiseta roxa por baixo e all star.

Minha miguxa foi colocando a roupitcha brega dela, tudo couro cor de rosa..uma lástima para as góticas de Shikon no Tama: nossa escola..mas tudo bem...isso não vem ao caso!

---More, vou indo na frente oks?! – falei toda manhosa.

Ela sorriu divertida e balançou a mão, me mandando pra fora.

Podia contar que eu estava saltitando feito um pônei em algum condado mágico..hihihih..Eu já sabia onde provavelmente o Inu estava, então era só ir até la..

---Bom dia Kagome!! Mais hoje ocê ta arretada!! – Rin me cumprimentou com o famoso jeito de me socar contra a parede.

---É Rin...menos..não precisa me esmurrar.. – falei divertida.

Essa hora da manhã o estábulo tava vazio...já que o povo ia tomar café...Vasculhei o feno e os cercados até encontrar, um ser sentado no cercado do bizerro (que eu ajudei a nascer!!!) com as pernas grossas e torneadas, encobertas por um jeans desbotado, esticadas, os braços fortes e musculosos, cruzados, um cabelo prata e liso (ce fosse mulher num ia ser tão liso viu?!) escorrendo por debaixo de um chapéu preto que escondia o provável sorrisinho perfeito desse hanyou de olhos dourados..Olha, ta até parecendo filme de faroeste..quando o mocinho,também é danado e fica com essa pose de galã...!!

---InuYasha! – fui até ele dar um abraço de bom dia.O malandro me pegou de supetão e me tascou um beijo ma ra vi lho so!!

---IIIIiii;;;vou deixar ocês dois, pombinhos.!.. – ouvi Rin dizer enquanto saía.

---Acordô cedo hoje! – ele falou sorrindo me segurando pela barriga e cheirando meu pescoço...aiai...porque ele faz assim e eu fico DOOIDA!!

---Eu acordo cedo todo dia..eu tenho é preguiça de levantar... – sorri amarelo.

A gente ia se beijar de novo e...

---Ca-ham..interrompendo a melação de vocês, Inuzinho...seu pai quer falar com você! – Eca..aquela voz irritante e sem graça da Kikyo surgiu nos meus ouvidinhos apurados.

---Já eu volto moça... – deu um beijo no meu cangote e me colocou no chão...saindo logo em seguida.

Depois de ver o MEU InuYasha saindo, virei para aquela vaca.

---Mas você é igual notícia ruim hein?!...só chega em momentos inoportunos! – disse com desdém.

Ela veio andando até chegar na minha frente e sorriu.Sorriu de um jeito que eu podia morrer envenenada.

---Olha aqui garota da cidade grande..eu já te avisei uma, duas, três..mil vezes..mas você não quer escutar...fica LONGE do InuYasha, porque você vai se ferrar!

---IIIiii...Praga de múmia é só pra tumba, viu desclassificada!?! – falei com raiva enquanto ela ia rebolando pra fora dali.

Fiquei sozinha, com muito ódio correndo nas minhas veias...sabe..estou pensando em começar o serial killer nesse rancho!

Primeira da minha lista é a Ky-vaca

Depois, vem o galo

As galinhas juntamente com a ruiva paga-pau...

Então eu podia matar as...

_**Muuuuuiii!!! **_– ouvi um mugidinho esganido e eu sabia de quem era..

---Bizerrooo!!!! – ele estava bem atrás de mim no cercado..do lado da vaca mãe – nossa..tenho que pensar em um nome pra você... – ii..óia eu boiando!

Tadinho, ele nem anda direito...Eu fui lá fazer carinho nele.Hihihhi..

---Sinta-se lisonjeada criatura, você é o único que eu deixo chegar perto..além do alazão do InuYasha... – falei sorrindo.

---Kagomeeeeee!!!!!! Kagome, cadê você menina!!??!!! – ouvi Sango me gritando lá de fora.

---Aquiii!!!! – gritei de volta.

---Aquiiii aoonde??!!!! – menina burra! ¬¬ ela ta na frente da porteira.

---Aquiiiii mesmo!! – hahaha..adoro zuar com a cara dela.

---Mas eu num sei qual o 'aqui' onde você está..muito menos o 'mesmo'!!!

---Sango, você conseguiu...você é a criatura mais tapada que eu já vi na vida..hauahauahauha.. – levantei bem atrás dela, fazendo ela pular de susto e cair sentada no feno.

---Vaca! – ela bufou divertida, levantando e batendo as roupas.

Demos as mãos e fomos caminhando para o refeitório.(claro que a gente vai lavar a mão antes!)

Chegando lá, minha querida e estimada Izayoi, novamente nos chamou para sentarmos com ela.

---Bom dia, queridas!!

---Bom dia Izayoi!! – falamos juntas e sorrindo.

---Kagome! Fiquei sabendo de ontem!!! Danadinhaaa... – ela apertou minhas bochechas enquanto beliscava carinhosamente minha mão.

---Hehe.. – e eu, como sempre, virei um pimentão de vergonha...

---Mãe, a senhora vai deformar a cara da guria.. – Sesshy chegou sentando a mesa.

---Ai Sesshy! Como ocê é chato!! – Rin disse divertida, surgindo atrás, dando um tapa no ombro dele e sentando bem do lado dele.

Ela sorriu pra Rin e começou a comer.Aaaaaa...ele sorriu!! Que fofoooOo!!

---Cadê o InuYasha?! – Izayoi olhou confusa para nós todos.

---Tava resolvendo umas coisas com o tio...acho que é do rodeio... – Mirok chegou sentando na frente da Sango e sorrindo pra ela, que desviou o olhar, corada.

---Rodeio?! Que rodeio?! – eu perguntei interessada.

---O rodeio da temporada...tudo quanto é rancho da região disputa, e o InuYasha é o nosso campeão... – Mirok falou como se fosse algo normal.

---Campeão?! – Sango perguntou espantada, tirando a palavra de minha boca.

---Claro!! O Inu é o melhor pião que tem...bom...o Kouga também é muito bom mas...

---Eu sou MUITO melhor! – InuYasha chegou cortando a Rin, e sentando abraçado a mim.

Izayoi sorriu para ele, Rin e Mirok trocaram olhares, Sesshy bufou e eu e Sango ainda estávamos boiando..

---E você vai participar desse rodeio? Quando é?! – eu falei o encarando.

---Ahh... – ele ponderou – Daqui uns 15 dias... – sorriu.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com a franja..

---Ahh..que pena..eu..já terei ido embora... – falei num fio de voz, mas eu sei que todos escutaram, pois ficou um silêncio mórbido na mesa.

Senti os olhares do Inu sobre mim, mas eu estava com vergonha de encara-lo...afinal...ir embora não era uma coisa que eu tinha cogitado na minha cabeça.

Não! Tinha..eu queria ir embora..mais que tudo..mas..agora é diferente...

---Bom...vamos falar de outra coisa não é?! – Izayoi disse descontraindo a atmosfera – Sesshy, você já falou com seu pai sobre o rebanho?

---É mesmo Sesshy!! Você ficou de falar com ele..

---... – ele nada disse.

---Sesshy? – Izayoi perguntou de novo.

Ele não respondia..e encarava o copo de água com um olhar esquisito.Logo todos estávamos com a atenção voltada para ele.

---Sesshy?! – Sango falou.

---...

---Sesshy?! Não vai responder?! – Mirok disse.

---...

---Seshyyyyy??? – eu disse receosa.

---...

---Anda Sesshy! Ficou mudo?! – InuYasha foi o mais estressado de todos.

Então Sesshy virou para nós um olhar cortante, enquanto bebia a água friamente, a pequenos goles.

---Meu nome não é Sesshy – disse com os olhos fechados, dentes cerrados e uma voz friamente calma, estalando os dedos, mostrando as garras brilhosas – Idiotas... – levantou e saiu andando.

Hhahahahahaha...esse cara me dá arrepios..Ui! O.O"

Ficamos todos com os olhares arregalados.

---Er..com certeza ele falou... – Izayoi sorriu amarelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo 

_Narradora narrando: (Putz...finjam que não leram isso..hahaha..que palhaçada)_

Um pouco mais distante do Taisho, na divisa com um rio estava um rancho:

Quadrantes de Ouro.

Era o rancho de maior rivalidade com nossa querida família canina.Um lugar grande, bem cuidado, bem fornido, bem freqüentado...Uma beleza.

Não fosse por seu dono: Narak. Um hanyou de mais ou menos, a mesma idade de InuTaisho.Vive com sua mulher Kagura, uma youkai também, mestra dos ventos..e seu filho Kouga _que vocês já conhecem – só pra constar, eu sei que a família deles num ta nada a ver..mas finge que um hanyou e uma youkai dos ventos podem ter um filho lobo oks?! Hahahahhaha_

---Kouga, você TEM que ganhar esse rodeio.Não tem desculpas..dê seu jeito..não me interessa...não vou aceitar entregar mais essa vitória aos Taisho! Já basta a vergonha que você me fez passar apanhando daquele hanyou miserável! – um homem dizia impaciente.Alto, bonito, frio e exigente.Cabelos ondulados e negros, bem compridos presos em um rabo baixo.Camisa preta com listras brancas, calça jeans preta, cinto com fivela de prata, botas de espora de prata, chapéu preto com detalhe em prata e óculos escuros.

( hihi..que brega..)

---Ah pai..já entendi! – Kouga estava encostado no batente da porta do escritório, onde seu pai sentava-se numa cadeira luxuosa atrás da mesa.

---Não pegue pesado com ele amor...aquele cachorrinho ainda vai ter o que merece! – Kagura é de fato uma mulher bonita..baranga..mas bonita.Pele clara, olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros e compridos.

Estava com um vestido de couro verde escuro, colado e decotado, botas de um verde abacate e salto e pulseiras de ouro e esmeraldas, assim como os brincos. Maquiagem forte e combinada e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque perfeito.

---Humpft! Não me importo com os métodos que use para vencer Kouga, mas saiba que dessa vez não vou interferir em nada, se quiser conquistar meu respeito de pai e de homem:GANHE! – dito isso virou-se de costas para a mulher e o filho.

---Vamos meu queridinho..mamãe vai mandar prepararem um lanchinho pra você!! – Kagura é o tipo de mãe melosa, que fica passando a mão na cabeça do filho e fala como se ele fosse uma criança.

Quando saíram, Narak virou a cadeira de novo, revirando os olhos, enquanto colocava os óculos na gola da camisa. Soltando o ar com pesar, como se pedisse a Deus por uma luz.

---Sou cercado de idiotas...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

_Kagome narrando:_

Estamos todos sentados na porteira, InuYasha e Mirok estão domando uns cavalos que bem...ui!! Grandes e selvagens..não param de pular... ¬¬'..esqueçam que eu disse isso...

Eu, Sango, Rin, Tsubaki, Tsumani, Houjo e o pequeno Shippo.

Estamos desfrutando de um delicioso bolo de fubá, que a própria Izayoi fez, enquanto que aqueles dois só levam tombos e cacetadas desses cavalos.

Era pra rir ou pra chorar?!

Os dois..hahahha..tem tombo que é muito hilário..como o Mirok, que caiu de bunda encaixada naquele troço onde os cavalos bebem água...

E tem tombo que é de arrepiar, que nem o InuYasha, que caiu e quase foi pisoteado por aquela fera maligna!

---Cuidadoo!!!!!! – eu berrei agarrando a mão da Rin.

---Calma minina..eles já tão acustumadU!! – Rin disse pela milésima vez.

---OK.ok...ta bom..não vou gritar AAHHH!! InuYashaa!!!!! – ai meu Deus, aquela peste diabólica jogou o Inu longe!

Fui correndo até ele pra ver se tava tudo bem.

Ele ta desmaiado!! Ahhmm..meu Deus...ele não respiraa!!!!!

---InuYashaaa!! Acorda fala comigooo!!!! – eu chacoalhei ele até que os olhinhos dourados se abriram me encarando divertidos e um sorriso estranho passou na cara dele – Não acredito que voc...!

Ele me virou! Agora eu to debaixo de um pião sujo, suado, 'fedido', musculoso, sedutor, lindo e o mais importante..que me ama!!

Ganhei um beijão apaixonado no meio do pasto, ouvindo todo mundo assoviar e bater palma.

---Hihuhihuh...seu bobo! – dei um falso tapa nele, que logo levantou e me puxou pra um abraço.

O sol já estava quase se pondo e todos nós fomos para o estábulo.Quase morri quando percebi o plano do Mirok..

Já viram O Chamado?! Então...pega aquela escadinha amaldiçoada e multiplica por 3! A gente ia subir naquilo, pra chegar no telhado do estábulo e ver o pôr do sol de lá de cima.

---Eu num subo aí!!! – berrei enfezada.

Daí dois braços muito conhecidos envolveram minha cintura e senti um impulso.Fechei os olhos e...

Ué..todo mundo virou formiguinha?!

---InuYasha seu safado! – Tsubaki gritou lá de baixo – o mais legal é a parte da escada!!! – todo mundo começou a gritar falsamente bravos lá de baixo.Mas no final..eles que se ferraram!!

Háhá...iam subir aquele jaboliço podre, quase partindo ao meio, enquanto eu subi na maior segurança..

Olhei pro Inu e dei um sorriso largo.Ele piscou o olho e me deu um selinho, e nós dois ficamos vendo aquele povo se matar pra ver quem subia primeiro.

Hahahaha...muito engraçado...

_**CONTINUA!**_

Ihull!! Maise um cap aí procês gente...

**Esse foi mais calmo...mais tranqüilo...teve a Kikyou..teve o Kouga..teve Nrak e Kagura...( uiui..coitada da Kagura..hahahhahaha)**

**Então é isso gente...Beijocas procês eeeeee...**

**REVIEWSSS!!!!!! \o/ até o próximo! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primeiro de tudo...eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora garotas...**

**Mas eu realmente estava passando por uma crise de inspiração e..tá..vocês já devem imaginar!!**

**Quero agradecer pelo apoio a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!! **

**Lory Higurashi – Polly - .Srta. JadE emOxinha. – Aline Higurashi – 2101tat chan – Dani Higurashi – Kaoro Yumi – Camila – Hime Hine – Isa Higurashi – NaH Higurashi – Agome chan – Lari chan – Valeriachan – Mi chan – Amanda – sisical - Sakura - k chan – Kaori sann.**

**Um bjo procês meninas!! Porteiras abertas: **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kagome narrando_

Essa manha eu acordei bem mais humorada. Mas eu não disse que tipo de humor ahn?!

Pois é...vocês já ouviram falar em TPM?!

Meus amigos dizem que eu vivo em TPM...porque eu estou sempre nervosa com alguma coisa..Mas isso é uma baita mentira. Na verdade..quando eu estou de TPM...eu fico muito sensível..e quando eu digo muito sensível..é muuuuuuito meeeesmo!!

Tipo..olha pra esse galo cantando para o sol cara! Mesmo com tempo chuvoso e o céu nublado como está..ele canta..ele grita com saudade do sol cara!!! É muuito tristtee!!

---Kagome!! Quer parar de fungar! To tentando dormir! – Sango resmungou.

---Eu preciso de um lençinho... – choraminguei.

Mas claro que ela já estava acordada, porque o _galo _acordou ela..NÃO EU!

---Ô Sango...

---Humm...?

---Nossa! Por que você ta me tratando mal desse jeito?! Que foi que eu fiz heiinn??! Acaso eu não sou uma boa amiga pra você??! Você num gosta mais de mim!! É isso?? É isso num é??! Eu sabiaa!!! Você não liga pra mim!!!

---O.O

---(eu chorando desconsolada com a frieza de minha melhor amiga)

---K-chan...se ta de TPM né?

---(soluçando escandalosamente)

---Iiiii...vem cá vem!! – ela me chamou como se eu fosse um criança, isso me deu raiva..mas olha...quando eu fico assim..eu fico muuuito carente...

---Olha lá o InuYasha!

---ONDE??!

---HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... – ela tentou fazer uma brincadeira?! Acaso ela não sabe como eu fico me sentindo ao ser zoada nesse período?!

---(gritando e chorando histericamente) Sango eu te odeio!!! – cruzei os braços e saí marchando do alojamento.

Vi claramente a gota na cabeça oca dela. Maaasss...Eu to carente pô..muito sensível!!

Apenas vesti uma calça jeans mais velha, uma big camiseta de malha cinza e tênis. Meu cabelo brigou comigo hoje...mas...aaa..nem meu cabelo gosta mais de mim!!!

Esbarrei em alguém.

---Ei! – alguém falou com a voz muito brava para o meu gosto.

Comecei a chorar que nem uma criança.

---Kagome? Quê ce tem??

---Ahhhhh..aaaaahhhh...aahhnn..anh... – chorando e respirando ao mesmo tempo.

---Kagome??? Ce ta machucada?? Hein?? Ce ta me deixando preocupado!! – quando eu percebi dois braços quentes e musculosos me envolvendo, abri um pouco os olhos, vendo tudo distorcido pelas lagrimas, mas a única coisa que consegui distinguir entre aquela confusão de água e cor, foi uma orelhinha prateada chacoalhando fofamente.

---Aahh!! – tentei pegar toda animada, mas o ser desviou, não me deixando tocar nas coisas fofas.

---AAAaaahhhhh!!! Aaahhahhhh!!! – berrei mais ainda.

Ele tapou os ouvidos. Percebi que ele murmurava algo como #como eu faço pra ela parar?#

Depois disse calaram minha boca violentamente, com um beijo muito desesperado.

Abri bem os olhos e vi InuYasha me beijando, com os olhos bem arregalados e um meio sorriso aliviado.

---Nossa...moça...que ce tem hoje hein?

---.. – não respondi nada. Parece até que o inferno congelou. Que beijo cala a boca foi esse? Odiei!! Ele não gosta mais de mim!! Só quer me ver calada!!

---Aaaaaahhh!!! Odeio você também!!!! – comecei a chorar de novo e continuei meu trajeto marchando enfezada por algum lugar que eu nem olhei onde.

---O.O Espera aí Kagome!!! – ele segurou meu braço.Sorrindo meio confuso e assustado.

---Inu...?? - chamei fazendo bico.

---Que foi..?? - ele me olhou carinhosamente preocupado.

---Me abraça... – pedi como um bebê.

Ele riu, beijando a minha testa e me abraçando bem quentinho e apertadinho...hanyousinho gostosinho do meu coraçãozinho... .

---Ai que nojo! – Kikyo apareceu na nossa frente – InuYasha...!! Como você tem coragem de beijar essa coisa ridícula?!

Nem deu tempo da gente pensar em responder e ela passou.

---AAaaahhh...aaaahhhh!! aaaaaaaaahhhh!! Ah! Ah! Aaaahhhmmm!!!! – eu comecei a chorar e soluçar de novo, feito uma criançinha.

Ele botou as mãos na cabeça.

---K-chan!! Não liga não!! Olha..para de chorar!! Eu já disse que eu te amo hoje?

---Não... – parei subitamente – Não, você não me ama hoje!!! Aaahhhh!! Aaaaahhhh!! Aaaaaaahhh!!!!

Ele ficou todo confuso e eu mais deprimida ainda.

**XxxX**

---Toma querida, um chá de hortelã vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – Izayoi foi a única que conseguiu me acalmar essa manhã.

Estavam todos sentados na mesa ao me redor, me olhando muito assustados. Percebi que tinha extrapolado com todos eles. E eles estavam ali de pronto pra se socorrer se eu começasse a gritar de novo.

---Ok gente..eu já to bem..

---Tá mesmo?? Olha..se você quiser..

---Tô bem Mirok!! – respondi sem paciência e ele se escondeu atrás de Sango.

---Humpft! Mulheres... – Sesshy disse olhando para as próprias garras, encostado na parede.

Funguei e todos se debruçaram em minha direção, cada um estendendo sua xícara de chá.

Isso está começando a me irritar! U.u

---InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Mirok e Rin. – InuTaisho apareceu na cozinha – Quero falar com vocês.

Sesshy saiu primeiro atrás do pai, Rin foi atrás dele que nem uma cordeira e InuYasha beijou minha bochecha antes de ir. Mirok só percebeu que tinha que ir quando InuYasha o puxou bruscamente pela gola da camisa.

---O que será hein? – Sango perguntou. Izayoi encolheu os ombros e nos serviu mais chá. Considerando uma quantidade bem maior para mim.

**XxxX**

---ACAMPAR??????????

Berramos todos juntos quando Rin deu a noticia. Ao lado dela InuYasha, Mirok e Sesshy com expressões totalmente diferentes.

Rin com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Mirok com cara de sono, Sesshy com cara de tédio e a costumeira indiferença e InuYasha com uma cara normal...tipo...como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo acampar num dia de chuva nesse lamaceiro cheio de cobras peçonhentas. E eu de TPM!!! Nããããoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¬.¬

----AAAAAAAHH...AAHHHNNN...AAAHHHHNNN!!! – UÉ...porque ta todo mundo me imitando?!

**XxxX**

**Interrompemos essa programação para anunciar o momento propaganda!!**

**O Homem Dos Óculos Escuros**

**Quem vai perder InuYasha como um campeão de luta livre e Kagome no papel de uma colegial indefesa e sonhadora (haha..ela não mudou muita coisa)?! **

**Vão conferir galera!!**

**Depois de ler rancho é claro!! **

**XxxX**

Droga! ... Droga! Drogadrogadrogadrogadrogadroga!! DROGAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Aqui estou eu...na selva selvagem..no relento...na chuva...na lama!

Sim!! Isso é o fundo do poço!!

---Kagome..você está montando errado!

---Ahh!! – xinguei – To nem aí...eu nunca concordei em dormi nessa barraca mesmo!

---Qual é Kagome..cadê o seu espírito de aventura?! – Tsubaki falou enquanto entrava em sua barraca perfeitamente montada.

Me seguirei para não fazer um gesto obsceno e mostrar pra ela onde enfiar o espírito de aventura...mas como eu disse antes...fico muito..muito...muito sensível nesses dias..

---Aaaaahhnnn!! Ahhhhhh!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaannnahhhannnn!!! – (choradeira)

---A não!! De novo não!! – todos reclamaram.

---K-chan!! – ouvi InuYasha me chamar e parei de berrar.

--- O que?? – falei fazendo beiço, como uma criança ofendida com a mãe.

---Vem aqui um pouquinho.. – ele me chamou com o dedinho e um sorriso misterioso.

Eu fui né?! Atraída como um peixe por um anzol com uma minhoca. Só que no caso...a minhoca é beeeem maior...HAHAHhahahHAHAHhaha..

Kagome !! (repreensão mental)

Fomos andando até bem longe de onde todos estavam. Aliás...estávamos nos enfiando em uma moita enorme e cara...!! O que o InuYasha está pensando em fazer?!

Fiquei olhando mais do que desconfiada para aquelas costas musculosas e definidas, enquanto nos embrenhamos mais e mais nessa porcaria de moita...

---InuYasha!! Onde está me levando!!???! – choraminguei.

Ele fez um #shhhh# bem ofensivo para o meu estado hormonal e depois pegou na minha mão, me puxando com uma falta de delicadeza também muito ofensiva para o meu estado hormonal.

---Aiiai!! – reclamei ainda choramingando.

Ele riu e cara...que raio de moita é essa que não acaba nunca?!

Mas espera!! A moita acabou...

E quando percebi estávamos na beira de um precipício...claro que eu dei um berro tipo:

---AARGH!! – bem histérico e amedrontado, me agarrando com o hanyou. Passando meus braços por debaixo dos braços dele, e abraçando seu peito forte e gostoso de apertar...

---Não é bonito? – ele falou olhando para o céu.

Não vi muita coisa bonita em um pôr-do-sol todo escondido por nuvens pretas e tempestuosas..mas parece que InuYasha vê muita beleza nisso..

Até que olhei para baixo...meus olhos se encantaram com a vista.

Tudo florido...um campo enorme dividido por listras de flores de diversas cores.

No normal eu diria...tá...idaí?

Mas como hoje eu estou muito...muito...muito..muito sensível...

---Que...bonito...aahh!!..Aahhhnnn..!! Aaaaahhhhnnn!!

E ele me abraçou feito um urso beijando o meu rosto e rindo da minha sensibilidade.

E bem...eu ficaria corada e sem graça..mas hoje...tudo está fora do normal..

---Te amo InuYasha... – falei fazendo ele sorrir e brincar nos nossos narizes.

Quando eu já estava quase implorando por um beijo..ele tocou meus lábios bem devagar...me fazendo arrepiar por inteira e me derreter de amores por esse pião tão sofisticado...

Aiai...

Um trovão anunciou uma tempestade que não tardaria em chegar. Pulei de susto, aproveitando para agarrá-lo mais um pouco.

Mas eu penso..por que não cancelam a porra do acampamento?! Cara...vão deixar a gente dormir na chuva em barracas nem um pouco seguras! No meio do mato!! Com bichos e coisas...coisas que tem no mato!!

---Vamos dormir na lama... – ele falou convincente e conformado.

---É... – eu disse raivosa e chorona...mas mesmo assim..pedindo mais da boca salgada e exótica dele.

E ficamos nos beijando por mais um tempão longe de todo mundo..

Agora me diz?!

Eu tenho mesmo que dormir na barraca da Sango?!

_Claro né estúpida! Na lama que você não vai deitar com essa sua bunda gorda!_

Eu não tenho bunda gorda!!!

_Hahahahahaha!!! Claro que tem!!! Não só a bunda como a barriga também...GORDA!!_

Snif!! (fungando)...eu odeio TPM!!

---Aaaahhnnn!! AAAAAHHHH!!! AAaaaahhhhh!!!!

---Kagome para de chorar!!!!!!!

"Temos uma noite longa pela frente...ú.ù"

**Continua...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Taí gente..um cap que demorou muito para ser postado..masss..se estiver merecendo...que tal um review hein?!**

**HuahauahUAHAUahuha...Um grande beijo para vocês minhas leitoras queridas e não percam o próximo cap que eu prometo que vai ser muito animado..e não vai demorar tanto não!! ;D**

**BeeeeeeeeeeiJo!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rancho Taisho**

Depois de uma eternidade...CAP 8 !! :D

Antes de tudo, eu quero agradecer aos reviews do cap anterior. Um beijo às srta.s:

_Mana Nana Braga . Camila . Amanda .Srta. JadE emOxinha._

_Kaoro Yumi Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120 Bruni Chan belle kagome chan _

_Isa Higurashi Jessicalpc Aline Higurashi Mi-chan Sophie-sama Kaori-sann _

Agora eu tenho que explicar porque fiquei todo esse tempo sumida...

Bom, não lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois que eu postei o cap 7. Eu decidi tirar uns dias de folga, e esses dias foram ficando maiores e maiores, daí eu mudei de casa. Nesse processo o pc foi formatado, eu perdi os caps de "O Homem dos Óculos Escuros" aí nossa...deu uma preguiça de continuar. Fiquei um super tempo fora do ffn, nem lendo eu não estava mais. Mas agora aos poucos eu fui voltando a esse mundo das fics e pronto: é aqui que gosto de ficar mesmo..;D

Mas eu tenho que explicar pra vocês porque Rancho é tão 'delicado' de se postar. Na verdade galeri, eu não tenho um 'script' pra Rancho. Eu tenho a idéia...o núcleo da fic. Mas eu só escrevo quando estou realmente inspirada, e de acordo com essa inspiração. De uma certa forma, a Kagome reflete isso...esse lado mais 'humano' da gente. Então...não se preocupem, eu não vou abandonar Rancho (que é meu xodó) Mas as vezes eu vou demorar um pouco mesmo, mas vou tentar não exagerar ok?! :D

Beijos, beijos gente...! BOA LEITURA!!! (e mandem reviews) ^^

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

--- 1,2,3 indiozinhos 4,5,6 indiozinhos 7,8,9 indiozinhos 10 num pequeno bote...

Não...¬¬

---Iam navegando pelo rio abaixo...

Não! x.x'

---Quando o jacaré se aproximou...

Parem...

---E o pequeno bote dos indiozinhos...

---CHEEEEEEEEGAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – não, eu não pude me conter.

Todo mundo ficou olhando pra mim como se eu estivesse possuída. Certamente, eu estou. Mas fala sério, estou numa roda com um bando de caipiras desafinados que ficam cantando música americana no meio de um mar de lama e em volta de fogueira miserável.

---Ahh!! – bufei entrando na cabana.

E eu senti os olhinhos deles me seguindo. Mas pouco me importa. Agora também não estou mais sensível...essa fase já era. Agora a vontade que me dá é de quebrar tudo!

---K-chan? – Sango apareceu agachada, segurando parte do pano da 'porta' com um sorriso meio forçado.

---Hum? – respondi de olhos fechados, me preparando pra dormir, ou 'tentar'.

---Você está bem? Assim..certeza?

#livros, bolsas e lanternas voando#

---AI AIAI!!! TÁ BOM!!! Eu já vou!!!

Uuuurrghh!!! Esse povo que não respeita o stress alheio. Eu sei que a Sango está rindo agora. E sei também que ela está voltando pra cá.

---Vai embora!!!! – reclamei colocando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro. Ai que lugar horrível. A cabana ta meio que...escorregando...nessa lama. Ai Deus..eu mereço u.u'

---Ow ow...calma aí moça! – ai não..é o InuYasha. E ele está rindo, como sempre, né. Rindo da minha desgraça.

---Para de rir InuYasha! Sai daqui vai... – choraminguei afetada.

Mas ele com aqueles 'braçinhos fracos' me ergueu do colchonete que nem um palito de fósforo. Ai..me senti tão fraca... x.x

---Não vem não..não quero beijo...

---Ahh..não quer? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aproximou os lábios tipo, passando a língua em volta deles, tipo, me enlouquecendo...tipo...

---Não.. – eu fingi que não queria, virando a cara pra ele não ver que eu estava rindo.

Mas ele virou meu queixinho lindo que mamãe e papai fizeram e...bom...huuummmm! Esse homem beija bem demais!! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!

BUM BUM BUM som de foguetes!!! *.*

---InuYasha..e essa mão boba? – falei em meio aquele beijo gostoso.

---Hum...que mão boba? – ele falou meio entorpecido.

---Essa daí na minha coxa... – beijei mais...ai coisa boa.

---Hu-num – ele chupou meu lábio entrelaçando nossas mãos. Espera. Nossas duas mãos...entãoo...o que é isso na minha coxa?!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

TEM UMA COBRA EM MIM!! TEM UMA COBRA EM MIM!!!!!!!!

---InuYasha..- murmurei nervosa. Não consigo respirar – InuYasha...

---O que? - beijando meu pescoço - Calma Kagome..o que foi? – ele nem percebeu né?!

---InuYasha... – choraminguei apontando pra minha perna. E eu só vi as orelhinhas dele mexerem..tipo ¬¬ - InuYashaa!!!!

---AAH!!! Calma! – até que enfim ele viu – Opa...calma...fica quietinha. – ele começou a falar calminho, tirando a camisa.

Ai-meu-Deus.

Imagina o físico musculoso desse gato, úmido da chuva, com a coloração dourada da fogueira...tipo...não, não faz isso comigo não, vai!

---Ai, ela ta mexendo!!! – arrepiei. Droga...essa cobra ta virando. COBRA SAFADA!! Ai cobra..detesto cobra!!! – Faz alguma coisa InuYasha! – falei histérica.

Ele enrolou a camisa nas mãos, foi fazendo um 'shhii' pra mim. Um 'shii' muito suspeito. E também muito suspeito o jeito que ele estava olhando pra minha coxa, digo, pra cobra. E não é que deu até pra tirar proveito dessa droga de situação?!

---Ai..ai InuYasha..toma cuidado...ela vai me picar! – agarrei aqueles ombros duros. Ai dellss...

---1...2...3 e HÁ!!!

---AAARRRHHH!!! – gritei de olhos fechados – Me picou? Picou?? – abri um olho depois do outro, só pra ver ele segurando aquele bicho esguio, meio laranja, meio branco, com um sorriso na cara.

---É uma coral. Filhote...

---O que que ta acontecendo gente??? – Rin apareceu esbaforida, com um monte de gente atrás.

Eu...que percebi como estava encaixada no hanyou, fechei as pernas bruscamente, morrendo de vergonha dos cochichos que começaram.

---Foi só uma cobrinha.. – InuYasha levantou, levando a cobra pra todo mundo ver.

---ÓHH..noossa!!

---Que legal!!!

"_Foi só uma cobrinha..._" UUUURRRRRRGGH!!!!! Ò.Ó

**XxX**

---K-chan? – Sango apontou a lanterna pra minha cara, tipo. ¬¬' – Ta acordada?

---Se não estivesse, ia ficar...TIRA ESSA LUZ DAQUI! Quer me deixar cega é? – olhei pra ela antes de virar de costas

---Não...nossa..calma!!! – ela reclamou ofendida – Sabia que você fica insuportável de TPM?!

---Humpft! – me virei pra ela de novo – O que foi?

Ela colocou a lanterna debaixo do queixo tipo, credo...

---Não é assustador? Esse lugar tipo..escuro..lamacento..com esses grilinhos cantando?

---Com cobras no meio das pernas da gente...

Ops...isso pegou mal.

---HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! – rimos juntas, uma tapando a boca da outra, é claro, não queremos acordar ninguém.

Um vento gelado bateu, fazendo um barulho estranho no pano da cabana. A chuva estava fina, mas um pouco forte. Tipo, a gente congelou onde estávamos. Nem os grilinhos estavam cantando mais.

---Sabe..

---SHII!! – eu mandei ela ficar quieta.

---Isso aqui até parecendo algo tipo...

---PÂNICO NO ACAMPAMENTO!!!! – berramos juntas. (berramos sem gritar sabe? Assim, falando baixo só que gritando..aahh..vocês entenderam!)

A Sango pulou pra minha cama, roubando toda a minha coberta. De quem foi essa idéia estúpida de acampar mesmo?! Coisa terrível.

Pra piorar a Sango ficou mexendo a lanterna pra todos os lados da cabana, tipo, chama mais atenção besta!!!

Eu tomei a lanterna dela, desligando-a bruscamente.

Mas aí, ouvimos passos. Passos largos...ai não!!

Nós duas estávamos quase chorando, agarradas uma na outra, tipo, mentalizando o testamento. O vento veio de novo, e os passos ficaram mais perto...e essa chuva macabra...

Ai meu deus..o monstro vai entrar...ai não..ai não...

---BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

**XxX**

---HAHAHAHAHHAH!! AI QUE ENGRAÇADO!! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!

---Cê viu a cara delas?? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!

---hé he he...NÃO TEVE GRAÇA! – Berrei enfezada, fazendo Mirok se esconder atrás da Rin.

InuYasha me abraçou por trás, me embrulhando mais no cobertor, tentando não rir enquanto mordia meu ombro.

Sango ainda estava em estado de choque, aquecendo as mãos na fogueira. E estávamos todos lá de volta, a fogueira acesa novamente. Todo mundo morrendo de rir.

---Ara gente...ocês não precisam ficar com vergonha não! Todo ano os novatos levam um susto desses.

---O nosso foi pior! – Tsunami falou, comendo um marshimellon (sei lá como se escreve) e esbarrando de leve em Tsubaki, que riu mais ainda.

O único que não ria era Sesshoumaru, que olhava tudo como se não estivesse ali. Aposto que por ele nada disso aconteceria, e eram nesses momentos que eu descobria a grande compatibilidade que nós dois possuímos.

Dei um tapa em InuYasha.

---E você sabia de tudo!

Ele deu de ombros, afetado, mas a expressão risonha me dizia que sim...ele sabia.

---Idiota! – cedi as risadas também.

AAAHHH...não posso negar que foi um plano muito bom né?!

**XxX**

---UAAAAAA!!! – espreguicei. Mesmo com a dor nas costas e com o desgosto de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, eu estou até que feliz. Sem galo pra gritar...sem Kikyo pra me amolar...Huuuuuumm...sem chuva também!!!

Algo me diz que esse dia vai ser MUUUITO bom!

**Continua...**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá pessoas!!**

**Ta bom vai, dessa vez eu não demorei tanto. Pensem no último post...**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ...foi muito pior!**

**Bom, que saudades **_**também**_** viu gente! ^^ **

**Espero que vocês tenham passado bem esses tempos, natal...ano novo...carnaval!!**

**Principalmente aqueles que, como eu, ficaram em casa morgando o dia inteiro ;D**

**Agora chega de papo né?! O meu beijo especial pra todas as minhas queridas e fiéis leitoras de Rancho (as que deixam, e as que não deixam review :):**

_Bruni Chan – Individua do Mal – Lory Higurashi – Polly – Kaori sann – Srta Jade Emoxinha – Agome chan – Miko Nina Chan – Carolshuxa – Natsumi Takahashi – Danda Jabour_

_**(essas são as que deixaram review HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA)**  
_

**Cap 9 - Rancho Taisho  
**

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**PS: Como todo mundo aqui já sabe, (se não sabe, fica sabendo agora) InuYasha é uma obra de Rumiko Takahashi, todos os direitos reservados. :D**

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_---UAAAAAA!!! – espreguicei. Mesmo com a dor nas costas e com o desgosto de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, eu estou até que feliz. Sem galo pra gritar...sem Kikyo pra me amolar...Huuuuuumm...sem chuva também!!!_

_Algo me diz que esse dia vai ser MUUUITO bom!_

É, eu estava...huuumm digamos... **ERRADA!** Mas esse foi o dia de ontem. O catastrófico. O maldito. O terrível e usurpador 'ontem', que eu vou contar pra vocês.

**Ontem: (de novo?! Saco ¬¬)**

Quando eu saí da cabana, agradecendo aos céus pelo sol que iluminou a minha cara, descobri logo que estávamos 'levantando acampamento'. MARAVILHA!!! Era a melhor notícia que alguém poderia me dar naquela hora.

---Kagome! – ouvi Sango bronquear – Vai ficar aí com cara de bunda até quando? – ela riu enquanto enrolava uma lona no chão.

---Cara de _quê_?! – foi a única coisa que me veio na mente, junto de uma carranca que me veio na cara.

---Oras!! Ajude aí garota! Está se achando a madame é? – Kikyo interrompeu meus pensamentos com sua voz arrogante. Megera chata!

E quem era ela pra falar? Estava com as pernas cruzadas e lixando as unhas enquanto a ruiva-capacho carregava tudo sozinha.

---Tá que seja! – abanei a mão voltando pra nossa barraca e organizando minhas coisas.

---Ocê já pegou tudo K-chan? – depois de alguns minutos, Rin apareceu para me ajudar a desmontar a barraca.

---Já sim. Está tudo aqui. – sorri de leve.

Mas espera, tinha alguma coisa faltando. Eu tinha certeza que estava esquecendo de algo.

---INUYASHA!!!! – gritei correndo pelo acampamento. Cadê...cadê??!!

E eu fiquei andando feito uma barata tonta no meio do mato, e da bagunça alheia. Nenhum sinal das minhas orelhas felpudas prediletas.

---Ele não está aqui... – Sango falou, chegando atrás de mim – Foi na frente com o Mirok.

Huuuuummmm!!! ¬¬ BONITO! Quer dizer que ele sai assim, e não fala nada...HÁ!

---Por quê?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?! – falei cruzando os braços, como se eu estivesse realmente preocupada. Eu e Sango terminamos de nos organizar a tempo de acompanhar os 'mochileiros' naquela caminhada até o alojamento.

Bom, se qualquer forma, eu o encontraria logo.

**XxX**

---Como assim foi na cidade??! Ele avisou pra quê?! – meus nervos fluíram naturalmente pela corrente sanguínea, enquanto meus pés começaram a bater sem que eu pudesse controlá-los. Sabe, eles têm vida própria...às vezes. Dê-lhes um motivo justo e eles já começam o estardalhaço!! Uuugghh!! Que nervo.

---Ah querida, não se preocupe, ele deve voltar logo. – Izayoi estava fugindo do assunto. E fugindo de mim também.

Pois eu pisquei os olhos e ela não estava mais na cozinha, só pude observar Rin e Sango, tamborilando os dedos na mesa enquanto suspiravam baixo.

Eu me virei lentamente, encarando cada uma das duas.

---Tá bom. Eu sei que vocês não vão me contar. – elas se fingiram de desentendidas - Eu espero ele chegar. Não importa!

Enfezada feito um bebê, saí pisando duro e chutando feno pelo caminho. Todo mundo estava às gargalhadas no refeitório, ouvindo as piadinhas de InuTaisho. Ele me olhou. Queria falar com ele. Quem sabe ele não poderia me dizer o que estava acontecendo. Mas assim que eu fiz menção de entrar no refeitório..:

---Cá-ham! É...bom gente, eu tenho uns assuntos pra resolver, tenho que ir. Thau! - virou pó.

URGH!!! Que raiva! Agora eu já estava ressecando de curiosidade. E já sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo também! COMPLÔ!!!! ¬¬ Maldição...

Estaria InuYasha me traindo?! O.Ó Imaginem só gente. Por que uma pessoa sai sem avisar nada, com um amigo mulherengo, sendo que os pais ficam acobertando e ninguém sabe de nada?!

**Por quê??!!! O.Ó**

Bom, eu tinha que usar meu último e malévolo recurso. InuYasha...(!!)...você me obrigou a isso! U.ú

...

---Sesshoumaru???!!!! Sesshoumaaaruuu –uuuu???! SESSHY!?

Ahh...droga!! Sumiu também!!

Por fim, eu decidi fazer meu caminho de volta para o alojamento. Eu veria InuYasha pela janela quando ele chegasse. É; melhor isso do que ficar andando feito uma idiota no meio do capim e da lama. E que cenário deprimente isso se tornou sem InuYasha. Aaaai aaaai....

Antes, eu tinha um motivo feliz para vaguear os olhos pelo pasto. Agora...hunf!

1... 2... 3 horas.

Onde é que aquele cachorro se meteu?! O.ó

---K-chan, estão chamando pro almo...!!

---COMA VOCÊ! – gritei assustando-a enquanto amarrava meus tênis e colocava a jaqueta. Contei o dinheiro na minha carteira e a enfiei no bolso de trás da calça.

Sango ficou me olhando, desconfiada.

---O que vai fazer?

---Vou andar por aí.

---''Vai andar por aí''! – ela cruzou os braços, fazendo um bico – Andar aonde?!

Lá vem ela...

---Vou andar na cidade...algum problema?! – revirei os olhos, inocentemente.

---Kagome!!! – ela bateu as mãos nas pernas, me repreendendo.

---Ai Sango, não me amole ok?!! Não adianta nem dizer nada, porque eu já me decidi. – cruzei os braços, esperando ela sair da minha frente.

Ela bufou. Tentou falar, andar, falar de novo...Por fim desistiu.

---Ta bom vai! Mas eu vou com você!!! – pegou a bolsa em cima do armário e me acompanhou.

Nós duas demos a volta no alojamento, evitando sermos vistas do refeitório. Que, na sorte, era onde todo mundo estaria.

---E como vamos chegar até lá? – Sango me olhou.

---Você tem pernas Sango? – fechei os olhos, impaciente.

---Tenho. Claro! – ela me olhou de uma forma muito burra. Mas como se EU fosse burra. Mas se a Sango que é a burra da história, quem tem que olhar pra ela com essa cara sou eu!

---BURRA!!! – empurrei a cabeça dela e comecei a andar em direção à estrada.

---Ai!!! Ei! Me espera, Kagome..!! – ela reclamou, dando uma corridinha ruidosa com as botas horríveis cor-de-rosa.

Ótimo, ótimo. O único dia em que o sol não precisava rachar...ele racha. Preciso dizer o quanto eu _**ODEIO**_ torrar na _poeira_ da estrada _de terra_ debaixo do _sol do meio-dia_?! ¬.¬

É InuYasha, a coisa ta preta pro seu lado...**TA PRETA**!!

...

Eu: parecendo uma condenada, bufando e suando feito um porco, com a jaqueta amarrada na testa.

Meu cabelo: um penacho. Ridículo. Parecendo um ninho de alguma maldita galinha.

Meu estado de espírito: Ò.Ó #!!%*&/$#%&!!!

Nem sabia há quanto tempo estávamos andando, e nem se estávamos andando pro lado certo. A única coisa que eu sabia é que estávamos andando. Grande bos**!

Não, sério!! Tem uma grande bos** que se estende por todo o lugar!!!

---AH! Que ótimo!!! – Sango apontou para frente, onde um monte, repito: UM MONTE de vacas gordas e nojentas inundavam a estrada com...huumm...vocês sabem o quê.

E esse cheiro horrível?! PIOR! Como a gente vai passar??

Congelei no chão, onde ainda era 'limpo'. Vi de uma forma meio embaçada, uma figura cor-de-rosa se mesclar entre o marrom, o verde e as dunas preto e brancas. A voz saiu em câmera lenta, grossa e desfigurada, ruim, como o cheiro que lesava meus sentidos.

---KaaaAaGOoooOOmeeEee...VaaaAmOoos LooOOgooO!! – hein?!

---Hã? – virei a cabeça lentamente, vendo aquele bando de cores e formas se transformarem.

_SLASH!_

---AI!!! – gritei pra tonta da Sango, que ainda estava com a mão no ar – Por que me bateu, infeliz?!

---Vamos logo! – e ela começou a me arrastar.

Eu endureci as pernas no chão. Criando o máximo de atrito que podia. Ouvia Sango rugir enquanto me arrastava, virada para frente, com as mãos para trás, me puxando com uma força sobrenatural. Olhei para trás e vi as duas faixas de terra que surgiam sob meus pés, olhei então para meus tênis, cobertos de....

---ECA! _Estrume!!_ - fechei a cara, balançando a cabeça com nojo e negação.

InuYasha não vale tudo isso, vale? Quero dizer, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele estaria voltando para o Rancho, não é?

---Agora que você já teve a idéia idiota de chegar até aqui, vamos continuar!

Mas espera aí! Quem diabos era ela pra reclamar?! Veio por vontade própria, querida! Humpft!

**# **MUUUUUUUUU!!!

---AAAARRRRHHHH!!!!! – gritei quando senti o bafo quente e fedorento de uma vaca, praticamente na minha cara. Meu cabelo voou todo para o lado, úmido.

Eu me senti cuspida.

NÃO!!!! EU ODEIO VACAS!!!! FIQUEM LONGE DE MIM **MONSTROS**!!

---AH!! AAAHHH!!! AAAHH!! AHÁ!! AAAHAHAHHA!!

Só dava eu gritando feito louca, e desviando o corpo feito uma lumbriga louca. Sango continuava bufando e marchando, ela mesmo tratava de espantar as vacas do caminho dela com a carranca, enquanto, eu, arrastada, humilhada, suja e suada...gritava em desespero.

E isso porque eu já fui parteira de uma delas. Coisas feias!! Coisas feias que eu vi e não gosto de lembrar!! X.x Bem, algumas partes são...memoráveis...no lado 'bom' da coisa. Maaaaasss....melhor não comentar. Porque no momento, eu quero TRUCIDAR o InuYasha. E vai ser feio, viu? Vai ser muito feio eu enfiar o meu pé cheio de merda naquela bunda redonda e fofa dele. AAAHH...ele não perde por esperar!

---AAARRRHHHH!!!

---Cala a boca Kagome! Ò.Ó

**#** MUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

**XxX**

Já podíamos ver a cidade quando nos sentamos numa pedra, e tiramos nossos sapatos. Limpando-os na grama. Olhei com desgosto para trás, pensando em como era bom me livrar daquelas vacas porcalhonas.

---Ugh!! – Sango levou a bota até o nariz, e a afastou, movendo o braço pra frente a cabeça para trás, simultaneamente. Tirou um frasco de perfume da bolsa e espirrou na coisa cor-de-rosa e depois em si mesma.

Sequei aquele frasco de perfume como uma coruja seca um rato. Ela me encarou, apertando o objeto com possessividade.

Música de suspense no ar...

---ME DÁ! – pulei em cima dela e começamos a brigar pelo perfume.

---Não!! De jeito nenhum!!! – rolamos na grama.

---Sango!! Me dá isso!!!

---A culpa disso é toda sua! **Você** _merece_ ficar fedendo!!! AAHH! - ela gritou em protesto.

---AAAAHHH!!! VITÓRIA!!! – exclamei subindo em cima da pedra e me perfumando toda, tirando aquele cheiro horrível de mim. E então, a olhei de cima, esticando o perfume para o sol.

HAHA... A egoísta iria ficar cega!

Mas espera...porque a droga do frasco não brilhava? Era pra reluzir o sol! Ahh claro...

QUE SOL KAGOME?! X.x'

---Vai chover de novo? – soltei um murmúrio xoxo. Um trovão respondeu por mim.

---Droga! Drogadrogadrogadroga!!! – E Sango sapateou no chão, revoltada.

-

---Pelo menos não estamos fedendo mais. – ela falou com a voz entediada. Cheia de convicção.

Eu a olhei, com raiva.

Sabe quando o Simba cai (é jogado) na cachoeira e olha com aquela cara de merda pra Nala? Pois é. Só que agora, quem parecia uma carniça encharcada era eu. E a Sango, é claro...

Meu cabelo grudou inteiro no meu pescoço, até o meio das minhas costas. Minha regata branca, transformou-se em algo semelhante à..nada. Todos podiam ver meu sitia rendado roxo. Isso foi o pior. E eu já tinha desistido da jaqueta à meio quilômetro atrás. Só me confortava saber que eu teria uma vingança. Uma vingança muito cruel.

As botas de Sango guinchavam na lama da cidade, que não era asfaltada, nossos pés grudavam na areia os jeans não facilitavam a caminhada. Foi quando nos escondemos sob o toldo de um restaurante. As pessoas nos olhavam com uma cara espantada, de certo pensando que éramos duas Zénavida. Me abracei, com dificuldade para raciocinar. Sango olhou vagarosamente para os lados. Mas bem, ela também não pensou em nada melhor para fazer. Meu estômago roncou discretamente (agradecida por me poupar a humilhação) e eu toquei o bolso de trás da minha calça, e com dificuldade consegui retirar minha carteira dali. Sango me olhou com os olhos gordos, mas ignorei. Estava mais preocupada em recuperar os movimentos dos meus dedos, só para constatar que meu dinheiro tinha virado papa.

---Ahh..!! – ela reclamou com a voz chorona e insastifeita.

---Se você quiser, aqui vai uma sopa de verdinhas, fresquinha! – estendi minha carteira com escárnio. Ela viu a poça dentro do zíper, e os restos vitais de minhas notas preciosas.

Mais essa ainda! U.Ú

---Estou com fome Kagome!

---Não me diga! ¬¬

Nesse momento, já estávamos sozinhas debaixo daquele toldo. Acho que as pessoas estavam com medo de nós duas. E elas não sabiam nem da metade do que nós passamos...!

Foi quando a porta do restaurante se abriu, e nós duas, de susto, fomos parar coladas na parede de madeira, do lado de uma enorme janela de vidro. Percebi um garotinho nos olhar assustado de dentro do estabelecimento. Mas reparei mesmo foi no grande prato de batatas fritas à sua frente. Lambi meus lábios inconscientemente, e a mulher, mãe dele provavelmente, fechou a cortina horrorizada. Corei.

---Ora! Ora! Mas que mundinho pequeno não?!

Reparei então que quem tinha saído, de barriga estufada, do restaurante, era aquele mesmo youkai lobo que eu nocauteei dias atrás. Observamos caladas ele se aproximar ajeitando os botões da manga da camisa vermelha, enquanto sorria. Um sorriso brilhante sabe? Um sorriso saudável. Um sorriso que só uma pessoa muito bem alimentada e seca poderia dar.

Diferente do nosso caso, por exemplo, de puro mal humor.

--- ¬¬ Ah! Você... – gesticulei como se fosse apenas uma mosca chata.

Ele riu.

---O que InuYasha diria se visse sua namoradinha..._assim _– apontou para meu sutiã transparente, com um sorriso idiota. Estapeei a mão dele e me cobri com o braço.

Ele ergueu os braços, se defendendo com escárnio.

---Sabe, isso realmente não é da sua conta! – cuspi as palavras, ignorando meus dentes que batiam de frio.

---E o que será que ele diria, se soubesse que estávamos aos beijos, hã?! – ele colocou o braço do lado da minha cabeça, se inclinando e lambendo os lábios - Você é uma gata, sabe?! - UGH!

---Se você me beijasse, não sobraria boca pra contar a história!! – arreganhei os dentes, numa tentativa de sorrir com maldade. Devo ter parecido um bicho louco, isso sim.

Desviei minha cabeça do idiota e bufei feito um touro bravo. Ele ficou calado e nos observou atentamente.

---Vocês vão ficar doentes. – o que era isso? Nova abordagem?!! ¬¬

---Como se você se importasse! – cruzei os braços, o ignorando.

Ele continuou ali. Será que não se mancava?!

---Venham, vamos entrar. Aposto que vocês estão com fome também.

Sango deu um pulo. Tipo, não sabe nem disfarçar. ¬¬ Me mata de vergonha! u.u

Eu a encarei, mostrando todo o meu orgulho e soberba ao empinar o nariz e dizer..

---Não!

---Kagome! – ela me cutucou, praticamente me empurrando em cima do...qual o nome dele mesmo?!

Argh! Eu bati o pé, dando um passo para trás enquanto ele me amparava com um sorriso metido.

---Não! – exclamei mordendo o lábio, me virando para ela.

---Ah, vamos lá! – ele abriu os ombros, convidativo, ai Deus, como ele devia ser quente. Me peguei com a insana vontade de me enrolar nele feito um cobertor – Não vai doer nada. - Kagome estúpida, você tem outro..

Sango chacoalhou meu ombro, murmurando uma série de #por favor, vamos aceitar!!Eu estou morrendo de fome!#

---Ai...tudo bem!! – olhei para cima enquanto desistia – Mas se fizer graçinha, cara, - apontei o dedo para o olho dele – já sabe! U.ú

Ele abriu a porta do restaurante, e todos nos observaram enquanto seguíamos feito duas enguias para uma mesa. Kouga falou com o garçom, que apareceu com duas toalhas, nos cobriu e entregou o cardápio.

Eu espiei aquele youkai por sobre o livreto. Huumm...nada mal. Mas não, não chega aos pés do meu Inu.

---Kikyo idiota... – deixei escapar um murmúrio risonho.

---O que disse? – ele se inclinou em minha direção.

---Não, nada!! – sorri amarelo, tratando de escolher meu prato.

Humpft! Eu só pensava em comer naquela hora. Não tinha mais cabeça para nada. Sango começou a espirrar feito uma seiláoquê. Rezei a Deus para não ser a próxima. Um resfriado era tudo o que eu _não precisava_.

Pois bem, deixaria para pensar em InuYasha depois. Mas só algum tempinho depois. Ele ainda ia ver só uma coisa! É...ele e eu né! ¬¬

_**Continua... **_(PS: O dia em que deu tudo errado. (ps: e foi tudo culpa do InuYasha)¬¬)

_**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


End file.
